The Sarcastic Life of a Subtle Squib
by Ronnie.icklekins.is.red.hot
Summary: Hey, when you are a sarcastic teen, as I'm sure most of you out there are, what happens when you are left out of life, then suddenly thrust into a completely and inescapable new one? Especially one with music, and Snape, no, PROFESSOR Snape....
1. Welcome Home

1. Welcome Home

"I'm **_home_**! Mom, Dad, Megan, where _are_ you?" Katie yelled as she opened the door with her long-since used house key. She was known for her booming voice here in America, as well in Hogwarts.

"Katie, you might want to try that again because some people in, well, I don't know, _SCOTLAND_ who didn't hear you!" I, her normal younger sister, responded as I rocketed down the stairs to give her a hug.

"Megan, be nice. I don't know where you get the sarcasm lately. Oh, Katie!" Mom scolded me while she entered, engulfing Katie in a bear hug.

"Sorry Mom, they cut the after-school programs at school, and now I get bored." I sassed, hoping I wouldn't get a smack on the back on my head for it. Just as this peaceful thought entered my mind, however, my father entered the room and _thwack_ on my head. So much for peaceful.

"Welcome home, kiddo." Dad said, (hitting me on the back of my head has become a daily task for him and thus didn't require any attention, just like the rest of my life), and went to embrace my sister.

"Hi! I missed you all sooo much, and I even got something for you, Megan!" Katie said, acting as if she had a Ferrari in her backpack. But since I am a Squib, anything even remotely related with magic is considered a "rare treat" for me, the poor little girl who can't even turn a match into a needle. Seriously though, I once recieved a gaggly-bright purple magic remote that also, (make sure you are sitting for this one), _told the time_! Ugh, my life sucks.

"Really? What is it?" I asked earnestly, trying with all my might to shovel down the sarcasm that was exploding in my head.

"It's a Never-Ending Eraser! I know you're always writing stories and stuff, and thought it might be useful!" Katie told me, obviously not knowing that I have 20 such erasers in my desk drawer because my Wizarding family has no idea what to get me for Christmas, Easter, Halloween, my Birthday, and other numerous holidays. And, I repeat, Ugh, my life sucks.

"Thanks Katie! You always know _just _what I want!" I said, this time letting a little bit of sarcasm out, but not enough to pop the airy-cheerleader-y bubble that Katie lived in. Mom, however, is brighter than the average airhead, and caught on.

"Alright Megan, enough! Go help your sister unpack." Mom scolded. I guess one of her favorite hobbies, besides whacking my head I mean, is giving me tedious tasks that she knows I hate.

"Come on Megan, I have soo much to tell you!" Kate told me enthusiastically. In case any of you readers notice or not, when Katie talks, there is always more than one 'o' in 'soooo'.

Oh hey, I should tell you, this is my first time keeping a diary, and I hope that its contents not only blow the average teenager out of his/HER world, but allow me to ignore the moving cupids and hearts on the front of the cover. P.S., this is also one of those unbearably useless gifts that I gracefully receive from my blind-sighted family. This was from my Aunt Judy, whose house is also decorated like this and smells like cotton candy.

Ugh, my life sucks. ¬ Honestly the last time I will use that phrase, unless something dramatically changes soon. Anyway, back to the Unpacking and Hearing Silly Stories from Katie.

"…And then he said to me, 'Yes you are!', and I'm like, 'Na-ah! You are soooo better at Disarming than _I _am!'" Katie was prattling on. Though we've been at this for 2 and a half hours, I was pretty sure that whoever 'he' is was only hoping to prove a point that Katie, unlike the rest of the preps at my Muggle school, was an awesome witch. Ugh, my life sucks.¬ O.k., absolutely last time.

"You know, Katie, I think that Mom will want help in the kitchen, so I should probably go," I tried desperately, though I knew that we were going out to eat. We always go out to eat when Katie comes home. O crap, maybe she'll catch on, I thought.

"O.K., I'll come help too!" Katie said, dropping her gallon-sized bag of nail polish on her bed and jumping up to go. Is she always this stupid? I thought. No, just look at her top grades, I honestly told myself, not to mention she finds time to write to all her friends and family here in America when she is also becoming a popular 5th girl in Hogwarts.

Ugh,--¬ Look, I stopped myself from using sarcasm in my own diary! What is Mom doing to me?!?¬ Hey, I got it back!

"Actually Katie, I think we're going out to eat since your home." I guilty informed her, though it would have been funny if she went downstairs and started helping Mom, who would then tell her that we're going out to eat. Then Katie would have been like 'Oh yeah! I _sooooooooooo _forgot!'

"Oh, yeah! I _sooooooooooo_ forgot!" Katie said, adding a helpful slap on her forehead, like she was hoping a good smack would help this important piece of information stay in her airy head. P.S., I was exaggerating with all those o's.

"Well, I got to do something….." I said, smothering the rest of my phrase of 'anywhere but here' into my hand so she wouldn't hear.

"O.k., thanks!!" she said, twittering her brightly pink painted fingers at me. I had to hold down a gag while waving back and walking out of the room. Ugh--no, I will think of some other phrase like 'Crap, my life stinks', or maybe the all-time favorite, 'Oh, man! This sucks!'

Anyway, I escaped here for now, retreating into these bubblegum-pink pages for comfort, and hoping I will find a day when all this seems, like, _sooooooooooo_ normal.


	2. Can't Think What To Call This Chapter

2. Can't Think Of What To Call This Chapter Because This Never Happens To Me

-Now this is the same night that Katie came home, since you readers don't have this awesomely cool time-telling remote that I mentioned in the previous chapter. throwing bright purple remote against wall

The car ride to the restaurant wasn't half bad, because I learned quite a lot. For example, Katie felt the need to tell the whole car about that dude claiming that she was good at Disarming. Not to mention that her nail polish color changes every five minutes. Katie was also kind enough to tell us every five minutes what color her miraculous nail polish was.

Þ P.S., the ride to Katie's favorite restaurant is a _half-hour_. I found my dad jolting his head now and then to try to stay awake. I was quite content with trying to remember if I had ever been so bored in my life, and Mom was trying to honestly listen, though her eyes had the glazed look on them that it looked she had two Krispy Kreme donuts from eyes. When the Mothership finally landed at Auntie Andrea's, (Katie's favorite restaurant), it seemed to take longer for everyone to actually _get out_ of the car, like our bones had somehow cemented together with boredom.

To tell you how long dinner actually lasted would be impossible, (not only because of the purple remote now being broken), but all the waiters, owners, and even the chef seemed to want to say hi to Katie, who also got a piece of cake through it all.

Once we got home, we found that a 'surprise party' was waiting for Katie, including all of her dim-witted friends. But not only that, there was an owl for me. From Dumbledore. Apparently, I do exist in the Wizarding world. Mom thought it might be a mistake (how comforting) and proceeded to recite Dumbledore's letter to me and Dad. I have the letter here:

Dear Miss Megan Catharke,

I am pleased to inform you that your presence has been requested at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the next upcoming school year. Though you have no magical powers yourself, our staff would be grateful if you would be able to teach one of our classes. This is a new idea presented by myself, and I will wait on your returning owl. If you decide to accept the position, you will be meeting me for a short meeting. If not, enjoy your summer holidays.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore

I think I am now allowed to say, WHAT THE HECKO WAS THAT? AM I A FREAK? DO THEY WANT TO MAKE FUN OF ME? WHAT IS IT?

Sorry about that. I am still deciding if I should take the position or not. What would I teach? It's weird, my common sense says no, you are not a witch, and should not take the position. Yet I would love immensely to see what it is like, to boss others around, and to be able to make people listen to me, even if half the time it _is_ sarcasm. What to do, what to do.

Maybe I'll sleep on it.

I think I am now allowed to say, WHAT THE HECKO WAS THAT? AM I A FREAK? DO THEY WANT TO MAKE FUN OF ME? WHAT IS IT? 


	3. Wondering

3. Wondering

Well, it is the next morning, and I know that I have to owl Dumbledore back, thank you very much. And I have made my decision. I will take the position. What will it be like, being the boss instead of the over-worked employee? What ridicule do I face? Well, here's what I say to that: BRING IT ON, BABY!! Oops, got to go now, breakfast is ready, P.S., (hold in your surprise people) it's Katie's favorite, Belgian waffles. P.P.S., I like them too, but if you tell that to Katie I will hunt you down and hurt you tremendously, (not to mention I will outright deny it. The hunting and hurting will be for your own good, I do believe.)

-Later, like, SOOOOOOOO after lunch (another of Katie's favorites, didn't you guess?)

I did it, I sent my reply to Dumbledore, though I don't know if it was some cruel joke or not. (Oh yeah, we had Campbell's Chicken Noodle Soup for those of you who seem intrigued by my sister's appetite). I am nervous just thinking about his reply, so how in the world will I find the courage to read it? At breakfast, I told my family that I did indeed intend to go to Hogwarts. Their reactions were not that surprising. Katie was all like, "Really? Why? Will you get paid? Wow!" Mom simply nodded and said that it was a good idea to follow whatever Dumbledore had to say, like she knew I would do it all along. I really hate that, you know, when people pretend to know me, but they have no idea. Mom is ok, though, I love her and all, I just mean other people. Dad simply looked up from his paper and said that he will miss me. An awkward moment followed. cricket, cricket  
I really don't know what good it will do. All I ever seem to do at school is keep my grades up, talk to some people, and try my hardest. What else can I give to a school that I don't even belong at? My dream last night was weird. No, weird is an understatement. I saw myself talking to Dumbledore and McGonagall, while I was casually leaning on a water cooler. Then other people walked in, people I've never seen before, and yet I was sure they were teachers. There was a short little man, a stout woman with dirt on her hands, and a cool, cold tall thin man wearing all black. His hair was greasy, and he didn't seem to fit in with the rest of the teachers. Oh yeah, there was also a ghost, resembling an old man in a plain brown coat and glasses that were bigger than his eyes. There was also a woman who seemed to be a coat rack, but really she was wearing a billion shawls and glasses that made her eyes magnify at least 5 times their original size. What could this mean, but for me to go to "Hoggy Warty" Hogwarts? And now I wait for Dumbledore's reply, but in the meantime, I seem to be worrying about things like, how will I plug in my iPod at a castle? And what will I wear? (This is never something I really think about; I just compromise with jeans and a top rather than go naked and thus noticeably stand out.)

P.S. I thought that there is something that you should know about me, you know, so I don't have to explain later, not to mention then my dream will somehow make sense. Often my dreams are symbols. Sometimes they are subtle, like a flower that talks is really a warning that my older sister is coming home, (I seem to despise that particular one) or they are outright obvious, like the one I had last night. I have never had a dream that didn't seem real, like most people, but rather they are more real than even reality seems. I hope that last night's dream is a good sign, but what worries me is that there were no students in my dream. Am I to be that distant from other students at Hogwarts? I will have to try hard. The rest of this summer is going to be long, with Katie's dim-witted stories and me waiting for what is sure to be doomsday. Grrr, my life is crap. 


	4. How the Tables Have Turned

4. How the Tables Have Turned

-Sorry, but this is about 2 months since I wrote last. All that I did write from then until now was crappy, mostly boring, and unbelievably predictable chores, Katie Snooze Fest Stories, and the same dreams repeatedly. My dream with the teachers occurs now and then, but now I also have two other dreams. I will explain them now:  
Dream number 1: I am in an empty room, with nothing else in the room but a sleek, blond boy, who is directing his wand at me. I have no idea what happens next because I wake up right as he opens his mouth. This dream seems short, but it lasts all night. While I am standing stock still in the dream, his wand never points toward me until the last few minutes. He is still staring at me the whole time, and keeping his mouth tight shut. Freaky dream number 2: I am in a cozy office, containing the most unusual items: little instruments on the desk, a brightly colored red phoenix, and a sandy haired boy, who seems content with staring at me the entire time, though he does not speak at all. He doesn't stare like the blond boy, but in a kind way, like he is understanding me but also grading me at the same time. Is he a mute? Is he waiting for me to speak? Why don't I speak to him? What intrigues me the most about this boy is that he has the most amazing eyes I have ever seen. They are a mixture of blue and hazel, and seem to be hypnotizing me. As I mentioned before, my dreams always turn out to be a piece of reality. However, in both these dreams and the water cooler one, I don't speak, and nor does anyone else. Ugh, my life is crap.¬But it is TRUE!  
Anyway, it is now a month until my departure to Hoggy Warty Hogwarts (man, that is fun to write), and I am nervous as heck. I still have not heard from Dumbledore. I will keep you posted with my dreams.  
Gotta go now, but I'll be back!¬Terminator voice

-At the end of that day Today we went to Diagon Alley for some shopping for Katie, and, (I regret to inform you), me. (We still live in America, but used Floo Powder -which I despise- because Katie knows people here and had to say hi.) Boring stuff, shopping is, since I will not be needing potion ingredients, wands, or textbooks. But as we were walking to get some ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor to get some (evidently) ice cream, we ran into someone I was most eager yet still petrified to meet. Albus Dumbledore. Right upon spotting us, he walked up to my mother.  
"Dear Mayble," he said to her, "Will it be alright if I borrow Megan for a bit"  
I just stared at my mother as she glanced at me before replying, "Of course"  
Dumbledore smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder and directed me to a little table right outside Gertrude's Galaxy, (a restaurant that is decorated with moving, color-swirling balls that represented planets and smaller little with balls that represented stars, which will keep one busy staring while listening to another atrociously long, senseless story by Katie)  
"Megan," Dumbledore began, sitting down (I followed suit) while staring at me intently, "I was most pleased when I received your reply accepting the teaching position at Hogwarts. You are, of course, curious about what you will be teaching." It was not a question. Besides, the vigorous nodding of my head gave it away I suppose. He smiled more with his pale blue eyes than his mouth, and began again. "You do play the piano, I presume?" Another obvious statement confirmed by my hearty nodding. "Then I will be happy to tell you that you are to be Hogwart's first-ever choir director," he finished while smiling, sitting back in his chair, and folding his hands in his lap. My jaw might as well been hitting the table, for this disbelief was most surprising. I tried to find words besides, 'What the heck? Are you sure that you are feeling alright today? Because no one in their right mind, (especially one as famous as yours), would let me do something that I wanted to do my entire life, let alone in a school where they would surely hated me?' I instead said this:  
"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore, but are you sure?" I tried, trying to be as polite as I could. He chuckled and said, "It is what you have wanted to do for a profession." Another no-questions-asked statement established by my now slow-because-I'm-still-in-shock-here! nodding. He sighed and began again. "The school seems to be having a problem with student harmony, and I believe a choir," he spread his arms out here for dramatic effect, "would be an excellent program to prevent any more, let's say, fiascos." He studied my stricken face for a moment before adding, "You are still free to change your mind." Like I was going to turn down the most powerful man in the known Wizarding world. It would be like, 'Sorry, but I am too much of a wimp to do something that I want to do and would rather stay home like a good girl and keep my ambitions to myself, one day ending up as an old maid who will smell like cats.' No, this was my chance to get out of here!  
I grinned, and summoning up what little courage I have, replied, "I would be honored and happy to help you at the school." Dumbledore, now smiling largely, nodded and stood up. I followed suit again. "You will be provided with room and all other teaching supplies. I will see you at the school on August 1st. You will ride with the other students on the Hogwarts Express." he informed me, all the while grinning, and held out his hand. "Welcome to the school, Miss Catharke"  
I took his hand and shook it. "I will be there." He let go and told me, "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go purchase some Never-Ending Erasers, they are quite useful you know." He smiled, I think he knows about my drawer full of them, and he strode away. I found my family waiting for me at the ice cream parlor, waiting for my verdict. I simply told woman at the counter, "One Strawberry with Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans." My family just stared and waited until we got to a table to pelt me with questions.  
But of course, I told them all that Dumbledore said as soon as I got home, and then retreated to this diary to write it all down. My family's reactions were not as before. Mom was jumping up and down, and announced that I will love it at her old school. Dad hugged me and said that I will also enjoy Hogwarts. Katie surprised me. She obviously was not happy, and said that it wasn't fair, I was a Squib, and I should not go at all. She was sent to her room.¬I was most content with that. I will write more tomorrow, but now we are out to my favorite restaurant to listen to my stories and my suspicions of my new job. YEAH! My life is getting less crappier!¬that felt soooooooooo good to write! 


	5. Sitting, Waiting, Choosing

5. Sitting, Watching, Choosing………

-The next day This morning when I woke up, the first thing I thought about was yesterday. That it all really did happen. Then I remembered my dream. I was walking down a hallway, like on a train. To my left, there were compartments, all full. There was no room for me anywhere. I searched and searched, but no room was to be found, except in a compartment with a bushy, brown-haired girl; a gangly, red-haired boy; and a thin, jet-black tousled haired boy with peculiar round glasses on the right side bench. On the other bench were a girl with wavy chestnut hair and bright orange radishes for earrings and the boy with the blue-hazel eyes. I hope this means I will meet him. When I looked down at my suitcase, it said Professor Megan Catharke. Creepy, no? Anyway, with nothing to do this afternoon, I am going to watch my favorite TV show marathon, That 70's Show. Oh and no, we did not devour my favorite breakfast, but my favorite restaurant last night was enough for me. Life seems like a waiting period right now, though there seems to be plenty to do to get ready. I think I know why Dumbledore chose me. At the Muggle school I go to, music is the obsession, and, (living in America), I am highly educated in the music department, as well as how to run one. I think I will make the students learn about music before I (attempt to) teach them to sing. In the meantime, I find myself writing down lesson ideas. Maybe this is a good thing. Yeah, or maybe I need to look up some counter spells to protect me from my Wizarding and hateful students, who will find some way to torture me once they learn what I am. (That is what I would do) Oh no, my life is getting to an acceptable range! ¬Sarcasm is still intact, thank God G2g, my show is on.

-later, after supper I found a few songs in KittyKorner Street, (by purchase at Merpole's Music, which is a charming little place where one can buy music while watching little figurines of singers dance across counter spaces and sing off-key.), which is the small gathering of Wizarding stores in America. The songs include those from all over the world, including Britain. Though I tried to find songs in that section, I was uninterested in Bach or Mozart. Instead, I chose numerous items from songs I like. I think the brats (oh, I mean students of course) can handle some American music. Here are the songs I chose:

Seasons of Love………………………From Rent Seize the Day…………………………From Newsies Somewhere Out There………………..From American Tail

All of the songs are acapella, except Seasons of Love, on which I will playing the piano accompaniment. I hope they do not hate me for it, but I chose songs that had a little bit of meaning to them. I am ever so sorry I couldn't bring myself to make them sing 'Sexyback' or 'My Hips Don't Lie', no matter how much laughter I would have gotten out of it when they sang it in front of Professor McGonagall, who would be gasping uncontrollably from the lack of proper music education in the song's lyrics.¬Imagine that, along with the tall, greasy black-haired teacher dancing to them.  
My life should be getting better soon, though the latest Katie the Dim story has been bringing it down. I did not pay attention to details, (not that I ever do), but apparently Samantha is a total, uh, witch. ¬Trying to keep it clean, apparently she is a witch because she forgot to give back Katie's green nail polish before the end of the term. struggle for breath and go into a coma here I don't know who Samantha is, but she is soooooooooo going to pass my class and I will even let her pass out the music. gasp here because this is quite a privilege, at least my choir teacher believes so  
P.S. I probably won't be writing often, at least not until I arrive at Hogwarts. Until then, I will be memorizing music, planning lessons, and sitting watching Ferris Bueller's Day Off, hoping to see things that I shouldn't do, like talk slow and in monotone, (and because it a cool movie! I totally recommend it.) 


	6. Train Ride

6. Train Ride

-Oh my goodness! I'm here! In Hogwarts! I have to tell all, and everything in-between. First, I tried to hastily make it to platform 9 ¾ with Katie yelling at me the entire time to get my buttocks moving. As enjoyable as that was, it wasn't half-bad compared to once we actually got on the train. I've been to platform 9 and ¾ before, but to actually get on the train, opposed to standing like an idiot insignificant Squib next to my waving parents was awesome. Almost immediately after we got on the train, Katie turned to me and whispered frantically, "Now listen here, you are not going to sit with me or my friends. You are not going to act like a ten year old. You are going to make some little friends and don't make me look bad!" Frankly, I don't think she needed any of my help with that last one, but I was concerned with the rest of the lecture.  
"Wait a moment, you're just going to leave me here?" I whispered back, realizing this is what she must have meant by sounding like a ten year old, rather than my 15. She smiled evilly and said, "Yes, and this is exactly what I meant by sounding like a ten year old!", and she turned on her heel and left me in the corridor. I turned to go the opposite direction, feeling my déjà vu settling in. I'm a little used to seeing my dreams in real life, but it still scares me just a tad. I walked down the corridor, seeing all the rooms filled, and finally stopping at the one in my dream, with all the strange passengers. I knocked on the door, and seeing all pairs of eyes turned toward my now burning face, I opened the door slightly and asked politely, "Do you mind? Everywhere else is full"  
"Not 't' all," the wavy chestnut-haired girl said in her English accent. I smiled at her and walked in, carrying my suitcase in one hand and raised the other to shake hers. She accepted it, and, looking at my earrings, said, "You know, hoop earrings are the nesting place of Urgish Umpirives." My look of confusion must have been hilarious, for everyone laughed, except she didn't seem to notice. She simply waited for my response, but to my relief, the red-haired boy stood up and held out his hand. "You'll have to excuse Luna, she means well. I'm Ron Weasley." I took his hand and shook it and replied, "I'm ----", But I was cut off by the bushy brown-haired girl who had been studying my suitcase. "--You're Professor Megan Catharke." She looked up at me. "Professor?" Now all eyes were resting on mine, so I stupidly replied, "Yes, that's me." "Really? Professor? What did you do to deserve that?" the jet-black haired boy joked, then, realizing he had not introduced himself, stood and held out his hand. "I'm Harry Potter"  
Oh, I had heard of him, but decided not to judge him quite yet, no matter whom he hangs out with. I took his hand and said hi. The bushy-haired girl, noticing she hadn't introduced herself either, stood up and did the same. "I'm Hermione Granger. What do you teach? Surely you don't teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year?" But before I could answer, Ron motioned for me to sit down. I smiled gratefully, for I don't like to be assaulted with questions while standing. With that, the rest of the compartment sat down, though no eyes left me while they were waiting for a reply. Getting the hint, I sighed and said, "No, I am a Squib." I felt better, I didn't want to hide anything from my first acquaintances, and I knew it would get out sooner or later. "A Squib?" Ron asked, receiving a hit on the arm from Hermione for his rudeness. "Then, well, what are you going to teach?" asked Harry, trying to be nice to someone who clearly didn't belong. I grinned and went on.  
"I am going to be director of the Hogwarts Choir." I said. I simply received looks that said Huh?, so I went on. "Professor Dumbledore is concerned with the student harmony," now everyone cringed. I stopped and asked, "What's wrong with the student harmony? Don't you guys get along?" Everyone glanced at each other. Now I had noticed something, where was the sandy haired-boy?  
"You see, there was this, this evil wizard, Voldemort…" Harry began. Here I had to cut in. "Listen, I'm a Squib, not stupid. I know about You-Know-Who. But what does he have to do with this? He is one person in a billion, what does he have to do with you?" I interfered, feeling a little hurt. I wasn't some blind-sighted Muggle. "He was in Slytherin, so naturally, most Slytherins seem to be bad." answered Hermione simply. Now I was confused.  
"What is a Slytherin?" I asked, feeling very stupid while everyone exchanged looks of disbelief. "You don't know what Slytherin is?" asked Ron again, astonishment in his eyes.  
"No, should I?" I asked, cringing at what I knew was going to be the answer.  
"Yes, you should. You do have Wizarding family, don't you? Because that would make you a Squib." Luna said matter-of-factly. "Yes, but they never bother telling me anything even remotely interesting. All they talk about is stuff a Muggle would be able to"  
"Bummer," said Ron helpfully, again receiving a blow from Hermione. The rest of the entire train ride was used in telling me all that I would need to know, and not once, not once, did they question any more on my ability to teach music. These people were nice. But as Harry and Ron were about to animatedly explain Quidditch, there was a rap on the compartment door. I looked up, and saw the boy from my dream, his eyes blue-hazel. "Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna. I was wondering if you had seen Ginny at all?" he asked, somewhat ignoring my presence. He looked at me once he had heard where Ginny was and Luna, not at all shy in any way, explained to him I was Professor Megan Catharke who was going to teach the choir. He walked toward me and held out his hand. "Hello, I'm Charlie Hastings," he quickly said as he shook my hand. "I have to go now, sorry Professor"  
Instantly I corrected him, "Megan, we're not at school yet." He smiled at my modification. "Megan then. See ya guys!", and he ran off. I sat down again, and motioned Ron and Harry to carry on. After they finished, even drawing diagrams and acting out hilarious scenes that had the whole room laughing, I asked, "Who was that before?", trying to hide the interest in my voice. Hermione took this question, (any questions I had lately were answered in turns by Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Luna). "That was Charlie Hastings. He is in Hufflepuff, and is dating Ginny right now." At this Ron turned and yelled, "What?", and he and Hermione spent a great deal of the next 20 minutes about whose business is whose. Meanwhile, Harry explained the staff to me, and spent a great portion of that on Snape, who apparently never needs the title 'Professor', no matter how much I reminded him. "It's not Snape's fault you blamed him for the Sorcerer's Stone," Luna injected once Harry had begun the Tales of Snape. "Professor Snape," I tried, though knowing my breath was wasted. By the time the spites between Harry and Luna and Ron and Hermione ended, we had to go change into our robes. 


	7. BRING IT ON, BABY!

7. BRING IT ON, BABY!

After exiting the train, I felt good having a troupe of friends with me. At least I would have someone to help me fight off those annoying little brats who thought it funny to perform spells on me while my back was turned. I climbed into a horseless carriage with them, hoping they wouldn't think I was intruding. A large, almost beastly man was directing first years to some rowboats, and I was informed that this was Hagrid, who is the keeper of keys and games at Hogwarts. He seemed really friendly and nice, despite his gigantic form. Once arriving at the school itself, I stepped out and waited for my friends to get out. While waiting, I inspected the large oak doors that would surely open to the end of my life. I looked back, and saw Luna looking under the carriage. "What are you doing?" I asked. She looked at me and plainly answered, "Checking for Toothless Torighites, of course. They can lick the soles off of your shoes." I smiled, and caught Ron's eye. He was trying to smother a laugh into his hand and was leaning on Harry for support, who was trying to do the same. Hermione didn't notice, she was busy rolling her eyes and appeared to be trying to hold back some smart comment. The doors boomed open, and in their presence stood a tall, strong, aged woman wearing velvet emerald-green robes. Her eyes scanned over the crowd of other 4th years, and sought out my eyes among them. She brought one hand in front of her face and motioned for me to come with her. I took a deep breath and followed her, but did turn back to wave at the others. They waved back, (well, Luna was giving me a thumbs-up anyway), which I found most reassuring. As I walked behind whom I figured as Professor McGonagall, the Mission Impossible theme played through my head. We were walking down a long, stone corridor, leading to another pair of oak doors, though these were smaller than the entrance doors. She stopped so abruptly I almost ran into her. Looking at me, she told me, "I am Professor McGonagall. If you need anything, anything at all, come to me for help. Many other teachers will also help you, so don't think that you are alone here." She stopped and faintly smiled before continuing. "You will find that being a teacher, no matter what you teach, includes a great deal of learning on your half as well as theirs. Never let your boundaries waver, but be kind, and give them the benefit of the doubt, well, once in a while." She nodded, letting me know she was finished, and I nodded back. She started up her long stride again, and opened the doors. I heard once or twice Katie mention the Great Hall, but that did not prepare me. The decorations, of all the House colors, filled every corner and in-between. I stood, awed by the long wooden tables, and finally jolted myself back to reality and noticed that the entire staff was sitting staring at me. I looked and saw that Professor McGonagall was almost to the table already. I started to jog to catch up to her, then she stopped and turned fast again, and this time I gently ran into her. She stepped back, then forward again. "I have to go get the first years," she explained as she strode back the way we came. I looked back at the staff table. Professor Dumbledore sat at the center and motioned to a chair two away from his right, leaving one empty chair between us. This is where McGonagall sits I suppose. I had to walk around a stool with a peculiar old, worn hat on it to get there though.  
As soon as I sat down, McGonagall opened the doors and let in the rest of the school except for the first years, who were still waiting to enter themselves. One by one, I saw students examine the staff table, finally resting their eyes on me before turning to their little buddies and pointing at me, whispering excitedly. Then those friends told others, who told others, and on and on it went. Hours later it seemed, McGonagall entered with a line of first years, all looking as frantic as I felt. They also performed this informing-everyone-you-know-that-there-is-a-girl-at-the-staff-table routine. All my sympathy instantly vanished for them. McGonagall went up to the hat and tapped on it once with her hand, then peculiarly seemed to be whispering to it. Odd, I thought. Then the hat actually opened up one of the seams and began to sing. I don't remember any of the words exactly, except that it seemed to be telling the school to learn to accept each other or something like that towards the end. Interesting, even the hat caught on to my presence. Then one by one the little, trembling kiddies walked up and were sorted. Now I spotted my friends clapping for new additions to their house. I also spotted Charlie Hastings in Hufflepuff, though he didn't see me. But most shocking of all, I saw the sleek blond boy from my dream sitting at the Slytherin table with two burly boys on each side. Oh dear. Now that everyone was sorted, Dumbledore stood up and began to speak. "I have only two words for you," he boomed, "tuck in"  
At first, I felt the need to giggle, and then realized that food was steaming from in front of me. I didn't even notice McGonagall next to me, who was waiting for me to take the mashed potatoes off her hands. I quickly, uh, tucked in as it were, and soon felt pleased and full. Too soon I stopped myself from taking another helping of pudding, for Dumbledore was getting up to speak again. He first cleared his throat, which caught all attention, and then he smiled, crinkling the corners of his eyes. "Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts! I hope you are all starting to feel drowsy, so I will make this quick. We will be having another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher on our staff this year, so sad that Professor Lupin retired last year, which would bring me to introduce for you Professor Orville!" Dumbledore announced, waving his arm to a stout little man who was balding severely and wearing bright red robes, before clapping vigorously, like he was waiting all his life to introduce this man. I saw many eyes dart back and forth from me to Professor Orville, for now what is the girl going to teach? "Yes, welcome Professor Orville! And now I will be eager to introduce our first-ever choir director, Professor Catharke!" Dumbledore boomed and clapped again, though this time his audience was busy whispering to clap much. Dumbledore didn't seem to notice this and went on. "As many of you with eyes might notice, Professor Catharke is not the usual teacher," he glanced at me and winked. This made me smile, "but she does indeed have the power to award points and detentions as she sees fit. Now, off to bed!" he finished, still having that twinkle in his eyes. Slowly the students evacuated the Great Hall, leaving me all alone with the rest of the teachers, who were now inspecting me. All but McGonagall, who was now directing me toward my room. "Now, since we did not know exactly what you would need to teach a choir," Professor McGonagall began as she was leading me down another stone corridor, "Your teaching room will be the Room of Requirement, which is now a classroom with an adjoining bedroom. Your belongings have already been sent up." She now motioned toward a tall oak door, which now held a sign saying Choir Room and underneath that Director: Professor Megan Catharke. "Good night, and good luck tomorrow. Breakfast is in the Great Hall at 7:00. If you need anything, simply close your eyes and it will appear, thus the name 'the Room of Requirement'." She stopped and studied me. Before she could tell me what she was thinking, I said, "Thank you. A million times thank you." She had done so much for me. She smiled, and replied, "I really think you will help the school, you have something about you." At this, I chuckled and admitted, "It's mostly nerves." She smiled, really smiled this time, and left. I opened the door to my habitation, expecting white brick walls, and receiving gray stone ones. This is going to be different from at home. I walked through the door leading me to my room, finding a quaint four-poster bed and a neighboring bathroom. That was heaven enough for me. Then I noticed a note on my bed.

Dear Megan,  
Never feel you are alone. Though you will spend nights correcting homework, planning, and waiting for the end to come, find happiness in the very work you do. Enjoy your year!

I didn't need a signature to recognize Dumbledore's handwriting. I looked around my room again, now noticing my bags were all already unpacked. I have said it before, and I will say it again. BRING IT ON, BABY! 


	8. Teaching

8. Teaching (Dun, Dun, Dun, DUUUUH!)

-Today was my first day! Again, I have to tell absolutely everything.  
I woke this morning at 5:15, for as soon as I realized what I was to do today, a million butterflies were frantically fluttering in my stomach, and so I could not fall back asleep. I took as super-quick shower, dressed, and since I had another hour until breakfast, I made ready my classroom. At 9:00, my first class would begin, consisting of students that were 2 years older than I was, and they were from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. How would I deal with them until 10:00? I walked out of my bedroom and into my classroom, beholding rows of desks, a teacher's podium, and gray, stone walls. Oh, this will not do. I closed my eyes and imagined what I wanted, then opened them. Instead of desks, there were choir risers. Instead of bland, stone walls, there were pale blue painted walls having posters of singers and composers and mirrors on them. Instead of the podium, there was an upright piano. I smiled, and then looked at the cold, stone floor. Crimson carpet, I wished, and Walla! there it was. I looked at the blackboard, and then wished for a white-marker board like in my former school; they were easier to write upon. I wrote my name, Professor Catharke, in the upper-right hand corner and then went to my room to grab my music, boom box, and CD's. Looking around, I wished for an outlet. I soon plugged in the boom box and saw it spring to life. Glancing at the clock, I noticed I still had some time to play my new piano. I played until 6:58, and then left for breakfast.  
The smell of breakfast was warming and welcoming, and the walk all the way to the staff table almost ruined it for me. No sooner did I enter than the look-there-she-is! routine began again. After finally making it to my table, McGonagall noticed me and said, "It's good to see you up, Megan. How are you feeling"  
I smiled and admitted, "Like my stomach is home to a billion butterflies." She chuckled.  
"I know the feeling. Do you have your lessoned planned?" she asked.  
I nodded and said, "I've been up getting it all ready." "Good," she approved, getting up. "I think I'll go do the same." she told me before leaving the table. I smiled and proceeded to eat. A few other teachers greeted me, all but the cool, greasy black-haired man, for which I was thankful. I did like all of the teachers, especially Professors Flitwick, Sprout, and Orville. Professor Orville is most unusual. He shook my hand and introduced himself, the entire time shaking with excitement from his job. He told me, "Isn't it wonderful? The most important thing we can do for society, don't you agree? Oh, look! There is Professor Trelawney. Yo-hoo! Sybill!", and then left to greet a now wary Professor Trelawney. I left after that, anxious to avoid her, she seemed a little loopy. I don't believe she particularly likes me, probably due to my age. I left to go back to my room, to check if everything was in order for a billionth time. I went over the lesson plan in my head, and then proceeded to play my most favorite piano pieces. Beautiful, soothing songs that made me forget my stress. By the time I stopped, it was already 8:58. Oh geez! I hurried to go open the door, and found 35 colossal students standing close to the door. Very close. Then one of them looked down at me and said, "That was beautiful, Professor Catharke," adding much emphasis to the word 'beautiful'. The rest nodded enthusiastically. Oh, crap, I thought, but I smiled and said, "Thank you. Come in, come in!" I opened the door, and they filed in past me. It wasn't until I closed the door that I noticed they were all whispering frantically to each other, "Where are the desks"  
I laughed and told them, "Could you all please put your book bags against that wall? You will not be needing them." They slowly executed this order, wondering what they were about to do. I smiled, and feeling more confident, asked them to sit on the risers, which they again took their time doing. I assumed the front of the room, leaving plenty of space between the risers and myself. "Hello, I am Professor Catharke. I know it is strange having me teach classes, so let me tell you about myself and the class." I finished, and seeing all attention was one me, began again.  
"I am a Squib, and thus can't teach any classes that will help you receive O.W.L.s. Though many of you right now are thinking of using fun little jinxes on me, be warned. I have mirrors set up all around the room, so I will know if my hair is changing color," I got a few smiles out of that one. "I will never, ever give out homework, so only if jinxes find their way to me, you will all then receive at least 2 rolls of parchment on any subject that I choose, and it will be due the next day." I said threateningly, trying to get my point across. "I am not joking." I finished. Then I walked up to the board and wrote two words, Pleasure and Purpose, on either side and drew a line in-between. "Now, music is a way to express oneself. Here are the main two categories of music, though many songs fit into both categories," I informed them. "Do any of you have a favorite song?" I asked, and seeing many hands go up, pointed to 3 people and motioned for them to come to the front. They did. "What is your favorite song?" I asked a blond girl. She said to me, "Your Stir My Cauldron, Professor." This response got a few laughs. "Why?" I asked again, disappointed I didn't know it. She thought a moment then said, "It has a nice beat to it, I guess"  
I smiled, "Would you put 'nice beat' under the word 'pleasure', please?" She did, and went to sit back down. Now I interviewed my next victim. "What is your favorite song?" I repeated to a muscular brown-haired boy. He grinned and replied, "Your Jinxes Turn Me On, Professor. It has a purposeful meaning to it." I could tell he was sassing me by the way the rest of his crowd was laughing. Being bold, I asked him what the words were. He began to recite them; I felt gathered that this was the Wizarding version of 'My Humps'. I asked him if there was anything pleasurable about this song, and he told me it moved his body. At this, I was tempted to take points, but just asked him, "Really? Because of they way you have been acting, I would have thought that this was too noble for you. Please sit down, Mr.…" here he helped me out, though his face was now slightly red. "Arthur Peahobble, Professor Catharke." I smiled evilly. "Mr. Arthur Peahobble, would you like to give yourself and your understanding classmates a 3-roll essay due tomorrow?" He gulped. Ha, ha! I had him. He looked at his feet, muttering, "No, ma'am." "Thank you, Mr. Arthur Peahobble. You may sit down now." I also motioned to the third girl standing to go sit down. I addressed the class again. "Did I make it unclear that I am in charge here?" I saw people shaking their heads. "Good. Then let me share something with you." They all looked at me curiously. "I am a Squib, and thus do not want to be tempered with. It's a Squib thing, just like being a smartalic seems to be a wizard thing. Now, I will give you all one last chance to prove to me that I should keep my word and not give out any homework. Is that fair?" I asked, seeing a few people nod. "Great! Then everybody stand up! I want each person to be standing in-between two people from the opposite house. Move!" Everybody was scrambling to do so, though I would wait until they were done. While waiting, I put one of my favorite CD's in my boom box, Rent. I checked to see if they were done, and they were watching me to see if I was done. "I am going to play a song, and I want you to think of two pleasurable and two purposeful aspects of this song. I will then ask for your opinion of the song. The lyrics will appear on the far right side white-board and, yes, Professor Flitwick was kind enough to perform that particular piece of magic for me." I told them, and they chuckled while waiting for me to put on the song. While they listened, my students' faces were still, trying to absorb all the words. Once it was done, I turned off the boom box. "What is the purpose of this song?" I asked them, trying to get them thinking. Almost instantly, hands rose. I called on a few. They said that the song said that Life was short, live it; Notice the small things; and that Love is important. I wrote down each response on the board and grinned from ear to ear; they were catching on. Once I also finished the pleasure side, I asked for their opinion of the song. Now they hesitated before answering: Powerful, Strong, and Emotional. "Would you like to sing this song?" I asked them, hoping for a positive answer. Mr. Arthur Peahobble raised his hand and I called on him (he seemed to like attention). He asked, "Well, why would we want to sing"  
I sighed and replied, "Professor Dumbledore said that I am not only supposed to teach you to sing, but to get along better, and a choir does that, I suppose." Here I stopped, and saw everybody glance at the opposite-house students on either side of them. At this I added almost angrily, "Why don't you guys get along?" They exchanged glances again, then Arthur raised his hand again. I called on him.  
"Mostly it's Slytherin and Gryffindor that fight a lot, we just usually side with Gryffindor. We Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff mostly get along." I nodded, understanding a bit more, then assumed the front of the class. "You will be singing a total of three songs for the school, and this is just one of them." I announced, and soon talking exploded. I asked them to quiet down, then we then listened to Somewhere Out There and Seize the Day, both of which gave me much writing to do on the board. Once finished, I stood closer to the risers and said, "Now, we have a few minutes left, and I would like you to do one thing for me." They were waiting intently on my response. I took in a shaky breath and went on, "Please, please, do not talk about me behind my back. I have the feeling that everyone is rooting for me to fail at this teaching thing, so if it's not too much trouble, keep such comments as 'Her nose is the size of a mountain' and 'She is as stupid as a troll trying to count to five' to yourself." Laughter broke out, making me feel more welcome than anything else. The bell rang and I opened the door, receiving smiles as they left. Maybe I can do this.  
After the next class, which was first years from Gryffindor and Slytherin, I began to get the picture of what Arthur had told me. Not only was it near impossible to get them to stand Gryffindor-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Slytherin, but they left much of the talking to me, like they were too busy glaring at each other to answer questions. By the end of the class, I had taken five points from both houses, (Slytherin because he called me a Squid, and Gryffindor because a boy punched the Slytherin who said so in the nose). This was actually comforting, but I took the points to insure it won't happen again. 


	9. Professor Orville and Other Adjustments

9. Professor Orville and Other Adjustments

-Anyway, to pick up where I left off…  
After I taught the first years, I taught second years, (Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff). I was really starting to like all my students, no matter what age or house. After that, I went to lunch, which was, as always, appetizing and fulfilling. I double-checked my schedule. Yep, I had a free period after lunch. Usually, I would have gone and played piano during my free time, but I knew that Professor Orville also had a free period, and I decided I would go visit him. Later, after I confirmed with him about this, ("Why, that would be splendid! Maybe we can discuss teaching tactics, eh?"), I finished lunch and proceeded to his room. To say that Professor Orville had a normal room would be a lie. In fact, to say that it even seemed like a classroom would also be lying. Upon entering the room, you will find Professor Orville waiting for you, for there seemed to be nothing more important to him than your presence. Looking around, you would find many bright red, old-fashioned popcorn machines, which he almost immediately explained to me are for the kiddies when they finished their homework. He led me to his office, in the place where I had a bedroom. "So, how is your first day going?" he asked excitedly.  
I thought and answered, "Good, how about you?" I had the feeling he liked to hear his own voice.  
His already beaming face gleamed even more, "Quite well, I do believe, the kids just love the popcorn! And who wouldn't? But from what I hear, you seem to be spoiling your kids too?" he hinted, like it was some big secret.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Why, no homework of course! Why, I believe that I have some competition to be the most favorite teacher, thanks to you!" He said, and though it sounded like a joke, he had some sort of heaviness in his voice, as if I had some nerve to compete with him.  
"Oh, I don't believe that will happen. I actually think they don't like me very much, with me being a Squib and 15 years old and all." I honestly replied, hoping that he might tell me if it was true. He cocked his head and thought a moment, then shook it violently as if a bee was in his, oh wait, I can't say, well, hair!  
"Well, here's to Hogwarts, may she never close," he said, raising his glass.  
I lifted mine and agreed, "To Hogwarts." After drinking from my glass, (he emptied his), I asked him, "Where did you get all of these?", and motioned to the popcorn machines, which continued to give off a congenial, buttery smell. He chuckled, his chuckle sounded like a girlish giggle really, and answered, "Why, I used to work in a carnival!" My surprise made him titter again. "Yes, it is surprising, I know. I used to be the popcorn man, selling a bag of such the world's most delicious popcorn," here he swept his hand around the room, "for only 2 sickles"  
I smiled at his salesman-like manner of telling me this, and questioned again, "Why did you leave"  
At this his constantly jovial face fell slightly, and he said, "Not enough profit to keep it open"  
I furrowed my eyebrows and tried again, "What happened"  
He looked at me seriously, something I would have bet 20 galleons that he could do, and almost whispered, "You-Know-Who blew up the animal pen, and it all went downhill from there. Soon the only popcorn I was selling was to the rest of the carnival crew." This is so sad, I thought, no wonder he still keeps the popcorn machines. Suddenly he jumped out of his seat and asked eagerly, "Would you like some?" I smiled and nodded, knowing it would make him feel better. It did. As he was shoveling the popcorn, I looked around the room some more. I noticed now the newspaper clippings of his carnival with headlines saying, Come One! Come ALL! and Carnival Coming to Scotland! and the picture of Professor Orville handing a bag of the popcorn to a little girl in pigtails. Things like this shouldn't happen to people, I thought, sneaking a glance at the stout man, especially those who try to spread happiness.

Soon after, I left, carrying my bag of steaming popcorn with me to return to my classroom. I taught 6th years next, Gryffindor and Slytherin, and then I would have 4th years, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw; I was going to see Charlie Hastings then. If I thought the first years were bad, I was in for it. The 6th years, unlike the first years, enjoyed yelling rude comments to each other and outright refused to stand beside each other. At this, I put my foot down. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" I shouted, surprising not only my students but also myself. It was only 10 minutes into class, and I had to gain control soon. "I WILL BE SURE TO GIVE OUT 3, NO 4 ROLLS OF PARCHMENT ON HOW STUPID IT IS TO CALL SOMEONE NAMES LIKE 'OVERGROWN GNOME' AND 'SORRY-EXCUSE-OF-A-WIZARD' IF YOU DON'T COOPERATE RIGHT NOW!" Taking in a much-needed breath, I continued much more quietly, "Now, would you all please stand with opposite house members on either side? If there is even a peep, I will take 40 points from each house." At this, the class went considerably smoother, though I don't know how long it will last. In the end, I did end up taking 10 points from each house, both times because of name-calling. This is going to be difficult. The 4th years were by far easier, not to mention very polite. Charlie Hastings waved at me upon entering, and on the way out, not to mention he had the most moving response to the purpose of Seize the Day. He said live in the here and now, because you are never granted tomorrow. It's almost sad that it was the longest sentence I had heard from a student all day. Supper was mouthwatering, not to mention tasty. Afterward, I went back to my room. I must say that I am very clever on my next discovery!  
You see, I could not only change my classroom's appearance, but my bedroom's too. I changed everything, designing my bedroom to that of royalty, a room that would make the Taj Mahal seem like a Burger King. I loved it, with a king-sized waterbed and large, white vanity that gave me plenty of room for my music. My bathroom was no exception, for how could one exist without a Whirlpool bathtub? Feeling very satisfied, not to mention pampered, I climbed into bed and wrote today's journal. What fun this year will be! 


	10. Little Bitty While Later

sorry guys, it's just a tad hard to read my stories. Read the profile for help!!

10. Little bitty while later...

Sorry, but lately things have been hectic, not to mention an 11 on the boring scale. Two things have happened to me since I last wrote (one week ago):

1. New dream, 2. Charlie Hastings, and 3. Draco Malfoy.

Sorry, that's three.

Anyway, My new dream is awesome, and I love it until the end.

I am in the front of the Great Hall, and everyone is clapping. Then I am smiling, and as I turn to the side, I see Charlie curtsying (yeah, curtsying, not bowing). I laugh and laugh, and he smiles a crooked smile and, though I am dreaming, I feel my heartbeat speed up.

Then, Draco stands and walks out of the room. For some reason, I am the only one that notices. I don't do anything. Then Professor Orville is lying dead at my feat, and some skull-snake thing is hovering outside the Great Hall windows. Then Charlie, noticing Professor Orville, runs out of the Great Hall, clutching some book in his hand, his smile gone.

Weird, no?

Weird yesyesyes!!!!

Not only this, but Charlie Hastings is a very confusing boy.

After the first day, I thought, I don't know, like he was on my side.  
After the first week, however, that is not apparently the case.

Not only am I considered funny, but also funny looking. You see, know I realize my error in asking them to not talk behind my back, but I said nothing about talking to me in front of my face. OR about my face,  
OR about how my magical powers are so awesomely NOT THERE. This is especially fun when the brats don't perform hexes on me, but on the sheet music as I am playing.

So, over the first week, I had gone to liking him to taking 10 points every class period. oddly satisfying, taking points is.

So, Orville, I believe you won the, as you put it, favorite teacher contest.

Congrats

Draco is another problem, except with a different context.

NOt only does he do the 'charlie' mocking, but he enjoys swearing every other word.

Don't get me wrong, I swear once in a while too (more and more often, in fact).

but not every other efing word.

I got soooo fed up with him, I almost took his solo away.

oh, yeah, his voice is wicked sweet.

Which makes me wonder what he ever did to deserve it.

uh, my life is slowly declining on the 'how awesome is life!' scale.

I am trying to figure out a new way to discipline the brats, (yeah, they are brats, not students).

overall though, the songs are going pretty well, they are quick learners, and not just at singing.

Crap, gotta go, the next disease of infectuous students are banging on the door. 


	11. Later On

thanks for all reviews guys.

yeah, uh, NOT.

11. Later that day,...

So, after tackling the brats for my last time that day, I went to the Great Hall for supper. Sitting at the staff table is sooo enormously cool, because not only do you hear the drowning of Orofessor Binns on how his students love him to death, (if you'll ignore the pun), but one also gets to discuss teaching tactics with Professor Orville.

Yeah, um, NOT.

Today after supper, however, the students were told ever-so graciously to sit back down by Dumbledore. Everyone did, and the startled surprise was evident.

"Now, if all teachers will kindly follow me to the Staff Room, I will explain further." All the teachers began to rise. I was about to also, but Dumbledore said, "No, not you, Professor Catharke. You see, I had the feeling that you need to talk to the students alone." He, of course, was right.

So Dumbly-dore was giving me some quality time with the brats.

Fun.

After all the teachers left, talking boomed out. I stood and yelled, "QUIET!", which they now took notice of, the little rats.

I smiled evilly and said in a more humane tone,"There is something I need to make clear with you all." I stopped, I had their attention, for they still didn't know what the hecko was going on.

"You all need to explain to me why you guys were giving me hell this past week. Not only do you all take part in it, but I have taken so many points from you all, and nothing is happening.

"So, I want two people from each house to come to me right now and tell me with in the next 2 minutes what I did to deserve this or I will blow a gasket and make you all clean it up."

They gathered and talked, rapidly sending me students. I figured if each house had representatives, it would take less time to get to the point.

"NOw, what is UP?" I asked the first person I laid eyes on among the reps, which so happened to be Charlie Hastings.

"Well, you aren't really a bad teacher," he began, making sure that whatever gasket was still intact. BUt at his comment I had to laugh.

"No, I'm not. I am, as you happened to put it, 'the most horrendous music teacher ever born.'" I reminded him, "I have ears."

He remebered and said, "Well, you really aren't that bad, it's just..." he trailed off.

"What? what is it about me that is so unforgiving?" I almost yelled, wanting to get to the point now.

Here, the Gryffindor, (HP, of course) stepped in. "You, well, are too much like us, I guess. BUt, you are kinda, uh, totally different"  
Charlie and the other reps nodded vigorously.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Thanks for clearing that up."

Now Charlie seemed to find his voice again. "Well, you are like us, you know, a teenager and all. But you are so, I don't know, different. We don't know anything about you except you are obsessed with music and a Squib."

"So, let me get this straight," I tried, "You want to know my life story? and if you don't, I am an alien to you guys and thus deserve the crap?"

The other reps looked thoughtful for a minute then said, "Yep, pretty much."

Dangnabit, I hate these rats. BUt I was SO sick of this, and sat down again in a chair facing the students. They began whispering, and had their anxious eyes wide open.

I took a shakey breath, and began my story. 


	12. Story Time

Thanks to anyone who reads this, Really

12. 'Story Time'

I just looked at them at first, trying to find words besides my first impulse, which was, "Leave me alone, you little midgets!" But really, most of them are taller than me, so this wasn't exactly a fair accusation.

I caught the eyes of my sister, who was having no trouble ignoring me for the past week, since I did not even acknowledge her in my own class.

But now she seemed to have lost the ability to breathe. Sweet.

"Well, uh, I'm sure that my life isn't that different than yours." I started, still thinking about what I could do to get out of it.

Here, some Ravenclaw, Camilla whats-her-face I think, stood and said, "Yeah right, you haven't even got powers."

One thing about Camilla, she ain't shy.

I glared at her for a second, then asked the waiting audience, "What do you want to know?"

The affect was like giving 52 lbs. of sugar to monkeys, then telling them that they are free to roam the city as they please. Everyone was talking, everyone was shouting, and then I was yelling.

"SHUT UP!" They did. "Now, if we could lower our voices to those not of rampaging giants, maybe I will call on one of you." I continued calmly, and watching (to my absolute horror) everyone raising their hands.

"Ok, how 'bout you?" I asked a shy Slytherin girl.

She lowered her hand and asked my first question, "What is it like, you know, being a Squib?"

I smiled and asked again, "Which part?"

She returned my smile and said, "The part where you don't go to Hogwarts, as a student, I mean. Did you go to a school with Muggles?"

I nodded. The once more relaxed hands now shot up again all over the Great Hall. I pointed to Charlie Hastings, who was calmly waiting, unlike the others.

"Is that what they taught there? I mean, why are you so, um, into music? Really, I like it just as much as the next person, but you, uh, are like living in music."

I was glad for this one. "Simply put, because music was the only thing that me and the Muggles, and even you guys, have in common."

With that, all hands were now accompanied by their owners standing on top of the tables.

I sighed, "Let me explain..." The frantic waving somewhat ceased.

"I never have fit in with the Muggles, mostly because I couldn't tell them all about me, not really, ya know? I couldn't invite kids over for sleepovers, and I couldn't tell anyone where my sister was. I couldn't say anything, so I chose to not make many friends.

"So, I spent my time keeping my grades far above the rest of my class, even though that wasn't really that hard, considering I had a total of 56 kids at my entire school." (Jaws dropped)

I smiled, "Well, I needed to find a hobby, I guess, or an outlet for all my fustration that I built up from being a nobody. So, then came in music. I took piano lessons, excelled at those, then moved on to joining the school and church choirs."

I grinned, remembering. "I loved it soo much. Nobody could say that music was bad, or that because I was so into it then that made me a freak. My immediate decision from then on was to become a choir teacher at some Muggle school.

"Then, Dumbledore came to me, asking for my help to create such a choir for Hogwarts. So, now I have a question for all of you," They all sat straighter.

I closed my eyes, opened them, and questioned, "What is wrong with you? At least all of you are like the other, not like I was. I would love immensly to come here, to learn magic, to make friends, but no, you guys put your energy into making my life worse. What's up?"

At first, no reply came. No hands rose. Then, Ron's older brothers, Chad and Norbert, no that wasn't it. Fred and George? Yeah, Fred and George, stood and said with the straightest of all faces,

"Well, it seems to be more of 'I have to sit next to the git' problem,"

"Then a 'they exist' problem."

"And, no offense, but,"

"Exactly who are you to judge us?"

"Because you don't exactly have a perfect ten on the sanity scale."

"Too true, brother, especially the bit about the 'highest grades' part."

"Yep, brother, too true. Not to mention the wanting to teaching us part."

Everyone, including myself, laughed. It had been I while since I laughed, and it felt good.

"Well," I started my rebutle, "I think that the more I teach and the more I learn about you, you guys seem to puzzle me." They all stared, most with a confused look.

I was about to press the matter, then thought of something else. "So, so you guys like my class?"

They all exchanged looks, but I couldn't read them all. A few hands rose. In spite of my self, I chose Pansy Parkinson, a shreiky girl.

"Well, it's not that bad, it's just weird having you teach it."

Whoa, not expecting serious answer from her.

"Is that all?"

I called on some first-year Ravenclaw.

"Well, you also yell a lot and take away points like crazy. Seriously, if you want us to lighten up, maybe you should to."

The Hall was so still, you not only would have heard a pin drop, but the dust coming from the pin-box too.

Then I laughed again, easing the tension. Really laughed.

"I was only doing that because, well, I thought you guys hated me. Because, I don't know, I was younger than most of you, and that I was a Squib."

Now it was their turn to laugh. 

-The rest of the next 2 hours went like that; they ask me, I ask them.  
Once they had all left the hall, and I retired to bed, I went to my Room of Requirement, to find that I had someone waiting for me.

Draco Malfoy, and he didn't seem like he was in the mood for dancing and singing Irish folksongs, let alone laughing. It probably didn't help that Professor Orville was holding him by his collar, which seemed to be a bit of a problem, since Professor Orville is about 4"2', and didn't even reach Malfoy's shoulder.

Sorry guys, this chapter drags a wee bit. REVIEW! NOW! 


	13. Blushing

Read and REVIEW! p.s., hope you like the end.

13. Blushing

"He's an absolute menace!" Professor Orville shouted, totally out of his happy-go-lucky nature. Draco just stood there, his collar being yanked down to his shoulder, and rolling his eyes.

"What? Why?" I asked, wanting desperately to go to bed.

"What's he done? Why, he was in your room just now, your bedroom mind you, going through this!" Professor Orville concluded, and raising, (to my surprise and dismay), this-here journal and my stack of letters which I still have to send to my family back home.

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Why did you do this?"

Draco looked straight into my eyes and answered, "No idea." I was sure that this wasn't the case.

"Really?" I pushed.

His cold, gray eyes pierced me. "Yes, Professor Catharke."

I looked at Professor Orville, who was still fuming at Draco. "Leave him here, Professor, I'll take care of it."

Professor Orville looked at me, then at Draco. Finally, he gave up and stalked away. Now I looked at Draco.

"Come with me," I invited as I opened the door. He cocked an eyebrow and followed me.

He came in and sat down on the chair that I had next to piano, where I usually sat. I resolved to leaning against the wall, facing him.

"So, what is the real story Draco?"

He glared and told me, "I needed to find a copy of the solo music."

Yeah, (snort) right.

"Honestly? Then why were you in my bedroom?"

He looked at me, "I, uh, thought that was where you kept the music."

Bull.

"Your detention will be tomorrow, and the next day too if you don't tell me the truth."

He sighed, apparently not surprised, even though I had never given out a detention before. Then he began again.

"I wanted to know if you liked me."

I snorted out of surprise, then looked at his eyes, which were now warm and soft. Could he be telling the truth?

"Wait, like-like-like you?" I asked, trying to get this straight.

He looked sheepishly down. "Yeah."

"Mr. Malfoy, I am sure that whatever gave you this idea was not intentional, by the way, what did give you the idea that I liked liked you?"

He grinned and began ticking off his fingers, "1, You gave me the solo, 2, you always answer on me, and 3, you always always pretend to be mad at me when I swear."

I gaped. "1, you earned that solo. 2, I answer on you because you know the answer, and 3, I am actually mad at you when you swear."

He gave me a crooked smile, "Really? Because according to this," He handed up my letters, "You think that I have hypnotizing eyes."

I gaped again. Then I realized he thought I was talking about him instead of Charlie Hastings.

I rolled my eyes, "You are far too full of yourself."

He stood and gave me a smile that actually made me blush. "Ok, whatever." he said, standing far too close to me, and he walked out of the room.

I just stood there, thinking.

Did he happen to read about my dream about him?  
If so, what did he think about it? And most importantly, since when did I blush?

So, what do you think? 


	14. Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

14. Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

(and some other stuff)

(But really this chapter mostly is about other stuff, I just liked saying 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory')

(This title is too long.)

(I wonder how long I can keep this up...)

(Ok, moving forward, which is a good direction to move..)

-Today is Saturday, so I hope that I can have some time to play piano today.

And maybe watch Charlie practice Quidditch.

I wonder what I should do with Draco, but maybe taking my permanent markers and writing 'My name is Paco, I make taco, and I make a dollar a day' on his forhead is too much.

Dang. I really liked that one.

-Later on..

Quidditch is soo much harder than one would think. I know, I almost had to play on (get this) Charlie's broomstick with him this afternoon!

I was in the stands, watching, when their practice was ending, (I was playing my piano and lost track of time.)

He flew up to me after their little huddle, and sat next to me.

"So? Do you think we will win Professor?"

I winced at the title, "Not Professor, just Megan. And it depends on if they count points for every time you miss the ball," I said, totally joking.

He got this, and said, "I know I'm no Harry Potter, but I think we have a shot against Ravenclaw tomorrow."

I nodded and asked, "Is that your broom?"

He smiled and said, "Yep, it's a Nimbus Two-Thousand and One. They are pretty good."

I nodded, understanding, then shook my head, "I wouldn't know, I never rode a broom."

His jaw dropped. "Never?"

"Never."

He stood rapidly and held out his hand to asist me to stand up too. It was warm, but a little sweaty from practice. "You are going to ride a broom if it is the last thing I do."

I immediatly shook my head, protesting, "No, no, no, no. Not unless you want a mountain of toothpicks for a broom."

He was about to insist, when suddenly something whizzed by my head. Charlie caught it and shouted to the thrower, "Thanks, Phil!"

I gave him a questioning look and after he motioned Phil to come here, and he answered it.

"Phil's dad owns the Chocolate Frog Company, so he is always sending the team chocolate stuff, then waits for our reply on if we like it or not."

I am an obsessor when it comes the that good stuff, so I asked Phil, "Are you serious? Chocolate?"

Phil, apparently, seemed unsure if this is the kind of conversation one has with a teacher, so he nodded and replied, "Yes, Professor Catharke."

"No, Megan," Charlie and I said simultaneously. Phil grinned.

"Yeah, ya want anything? I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind." Phil supplied after the akward pause that followed the hasty laughs.

"Totally! So, you've been in the factory and stuff?" I asked.

"Yep, though it's mostly just big, boiling pots and hairnets and 'Watch it there, sunny boy!' from my dad." Phil said after a moment.

Charlie laughed, "Well, I was just going to teach Megan here how to ride a broom."

Phil turned to me, whispering in horror. "You've...never...riden...a ...broom?"

I laughed, and about to explain, when more burly Hufflepuff players came to join us. Feeling akward and out-of-it as they approached, I made and excuse and left, escaping from Charlie, who was now examining the chocolate from the other cute players.

God, help me to keep my mouth shut when it comes to Quidditch.

Returning to my room was delayed many a time, for apparently since last night, I had become a celebrity in the halls:

"Good morning, Professor!"

"How do you do, Professor!"

"Did you do something with your hair Professor?"

"I love you Professor! I adore you Professor! And I am a total suck-up!"

ok, the last one wasn't said, but you get my drift.

By the time I had gotten to the corridor containing my room, I wasn't that surprised to see that a few people were waiting for me.

"What's up, Catharke?" asked Harry, grinning.

"Surely you're not to cool to hang wit us too?" asked Ron.

"Hey, Professor. I was wondering if I could ask you a question on measure 42..." started Hermione, but Fred and George cut her off.

"C'mon, Brainy, Professor Catharke doesn't care about that on her day off."

"Ah, but remember, brother, about the top-of-the-class thing?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "You guys want to hang out with me?"

They stared for a moment, then Fred and George answered again.

"You see, that's why we're here."

"Unless you really are to cool to hang with us."

"But really, brother, it would be the other way around."

"Too true, too true. Just look at us!" Here Fred and George took muscular poses, each as ridiculus as the next.

We all laughed and Hermione asked, "Really, why wouldn't we? Because you're a teacher? Please, I talk with teachers all the time!"

Apparently, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George found that this wasn't exactly a good thing, and muttered something about 'sucking up' and 'because she needs the attention'.

Hermione growled, and I answered her beginning question, "Yep, pretty much."

Ron put a gangly arm around my shoulders, "You're not getting rid of us that easily."

The rest of the day went pretty much like that, cracking jokes and such. By the time lunch came around, I was raving. On our way there, however, I asked Harry something, which turned out to be an interesting question.

"What is Draco Malfoy like? Ya know, like does he ever date?"

Whoa, bad question to ask a bunch of Gryffindors.

"He is like a man-toy, man. Why, do you like-like him?" Ron asked, appauled.

Whoa, if my parents ever read that-there question...(shudder up spine)

"No, apparently he like-likes me. He was searching through my bedroom and stuff, looking for clues I guess."

Harry seemed particularily intrigued with this tidbit, and began giving me a total interview:

"What was he wearing?"

"What were you wearing?"

"What did he say?"

"Huh? What? TELL ME!"

I think Harry suffers from acute paranoia, especially when it comes to either Snape or Malfoy.

"NOTHING, it was kinda normal." I answered.

"WHOA! Malfoy was wearing NOTHING? YOU were wearing NOTHING?!?" Fred shouted in mock surprise.

"I think that confirms the like-like question, Megan. It's, like, obvious." George supplied. 


	15. Dreams

Sorry guys, I had to take a shower. I'm sure you wanted to know why I left off at such a funny time. Anyways, on wit da show!

15. Dreams

Luch, normal. After lunch, not so much.

After devouring wittles, which are quite tasty, (but I'm not sure what is in them), for lunch, the gang had to go do some homework, leaving me alone at the lunch table.

Draco happened to find me there. Joy.

"So, what's up Professor?" He asked casually as he came near me.

Again, and mostly out of impulse, "I'm Megan on the weekends." Though after saying so, I was begining to see how Draco might take this as #4 on reasons for suspecting my non-existant feelings for him.

He smiled. "Ok, Megan. I was wondering if I might have a chance to talk with you alone?"

I cocked and eyebrow. "Why?"

He has the most evil smile. Almost too evil. "No reason. Why, ya gonna give me a detention?"

I smiled, though I didn't really smile, ya know. "Most likely."

He motioned me to follow him, and we walked outside.

"So, no weird-after-math feelings about yesterday, right?" He asked casually.

"No. Though I am now going to put a top-security system on absolutely everything."

He laughed, but it sounded strained. "I rarely do that, you know."

Yeah, (snort) I totally believe you.

"So, how's your solo going? Are you practicing?" I asked, trying a lighter subject.

He smiled evilly again. It's very creepy. "Yeah, uh-huh. All the time. I eat, sleep, and breathe my solo."

"Seriously, though, don't screw it up." I said seriously.

"Yeah, ok, whatever." Dang, I really wasn't starting to like him. A solo is important!

"Listen, I have to go, uh, see Professor McGonagall." I fibbed.

Now he cocked an eyebrow, but I think I did it better, more comical. "Ok, see ya."

I waved, then started toward Professor McGonagall's room, wondering what she did on a day off.

It turns out that Professor McGonagall was actually pleased to see me, and as I entered the room, I saw that I would be happy to have a break from correcting the piles and piles of homework to correct.

"You have to do all of these?" I asked, not quite believing.

She chuckled, "Yes, I do. Though I see you won't ever have to," She said this while looking over her glasses at me.

I grinned sheepishly, "Well, what do you assign a choir?"

She grinned too, "Or are you in the Orville-favorite-teacher competition too?"

I laughed, "No, did he ask you about it too?"

She grinned, "No, but about every other teacher instead. Apparently, I give out too much homework to qualify." She said while motioning towards the mountainous piles.

"Yep, probably."

She studied me, she does this very well, "Why are you here?"

The way she looked at me, I couldn't lie. "Escaping from Draco Malfoy."

She looked worried, "Why, is he hurting you?"

"No, just buttering me up a little."

She laughed, but then there was a knock at the door.

Professor Dumbledore entered, trailing his long, midnight blue cloak behind him. "Ah, I see Professor Catharke is here."

I winced for the billionth time and explained, "It's Megan on the weekends."

He smiled. "Megan, then. I would like to see you."

Realizing he meant in private, I waved to Professor McGonagall and followed Dumbledore to his office.

I saw everything in my dream, the little instruments, the bird, and Charlie Hastings.

Yep, that's right. Charlie Hastings.

"Ah, now let's begin. Miss Cath- no, Megan," I smiled at his correction, "Charlie Hastings here is a most exceptional boy. He has dreams that tell the future-"

"Not exactly, Professor. They are more like, uh, bits and pieces of real life. Ok, kinda like the future thing." He finished kinda lamely.

"Yes. Well, he says that he had one last night, and it involved you." Dumbledore picked up where he left off.

Ok, creepy. I looked at Charlie, who's ears were turning pink.

"Charlie says that you died, next to Professor Orville. He also says that the Dark Mark hovered outside the school. Now, do you have anything to share with us?" Dumbledore said, examining me, as if he knew.

I looked guiltily at Charlie, "I have those dreams too." He gaped.

Dumbledore asked quickly, "Have you had such a dream too?"

I tore my eyes away from Charlie's hypnotizing ones and meet Professor Dumbledore's cool, blue ones, "Yes, but I hadn't died."

Dumbledore just nodded. "Anything else of this importance?"

"No, nothing at all." I said. Charlie was shaking his head too.

"Then I will ask the both of you to be on the lookout for more such dreams, and report them to me. You are free to go!" Dumbledore said, clapping his hands which then opened the door.

I followed Charlie out and he stopped me in the hall. "Do you know anyone else with these dreams?"

I shook my head. "You?"

"No. Have you ever told anyone?"

"No, they wouldn't believe me if I did. And I, as Fred put it, 'don't exactly have a perfect ten on the sanity scale'".

Charlie laughed. I had a feeling that come Monday, and class was going to be difficult, for how do you yell at someone like Charlie?

Man oh man, I'm getting tired. Off to the Jacuzzi!

(if you no comprendo that last line, check chapter 9).

(Hey, I rhyme!)

(I would like a dime!)

(With a lime!)

(Professor Snape is slime!)

(da-da-da-kime!)

ok, I'll stop 


	16. Professors

16. Professors

Today was pretty normal, minus the suck-ups. Played, visited Orville, and planned for the upcoming week. I did all these this morning.

Later, I finally sent my letters, and while I was in the owlery, I ran into someone who I was anxious and excited to meet.

Yeah, not.

It was Professor Trelawney, who looked out of place in her coatrack of shawls and swapping madly at the owls, who were trying to peck at her large, oval opal earings.

"Get BACK!" She was screaming, but upon seeing me, she quickly finished up and started out of the owlery.

"Wait, Professor Trelawney!" I shouted, totally not knowing what I was doing.

She turned slowly, like it was painful to see me, and asked, "What?"

I didn't know how to word this, "Do you, uh, I mean, did you, er,..."

"Well, what is it?!" She interupted, apparently annoyed.

Looking straight into her eyes, I said, "Did you ever see me dying with Professor Orville?"

She sighed, as if she knew I was asking this, though after what I had heard about her from Hermione, she was an old fraud. Of course, Hermione also added some choice words to add here, but anyway...

"Yes, I have, my dear. How do you know?" she asked, turning her misty eyes my way.

I didn't want to tell her the truth, so I said that Dumbledore had told me.

She nodded, apparently she had told Dumbledore. "Yes, I thought-no, knew that that was the case."

whoa, she almost broke her cover there!!

Hee hee.

I nodded, like I really believed her, "Is that why you have been avoiding me?"

She nodded guiltily. Well, that clears that up.

"See you around, dear." she finished, and left.

On my way back to my room, I ran (literally) into another favorite teacher of mine.

Yeah, cough not.

"You might want to try a slower Walk," oozed Professor Snape, smirking.

I nodded, and fought the weird urge to ask, 'what up, doag?', but said instead, "Thanks, now if you'll excuse me..."

"Oh, no, Professor Catharke. I believe you should come visit me now." I didn't bother to correct him on my name, nor did I object to visiting him, for his grip on my arm was strong.

Going down to the dungeons and following Professor Snape into the potions room was the most fun, especially when you begin to see your breath.

Um, not.

He directed me into a chair, where I sat, soon feeling my buttox semi-freezing to the chair.

He sat down at his desk, and with a Malfoy-grin, said, "So, how are you lately, Professor Catharke?"

'Like I would love to punch your slimey, weasely face in, Professor Snape,' is what was going through my mind, but I didn't say that.

"I was wondering why I am here, actually. Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't think me too rude.

He smiled, and told me in his oily voice, "Yes, you know Draco Malfoy, I presume?"

I nodded.

He smiled again, "Well, he was wondering if I may ask you something for him."

I nodded dumbly again.

His snakey grin opened again, only he didn't reveal a forked tongue and fangs, "He asks if he may, ah, discontinue his solo, for he is too busy at the moment."

Here I spoke, "What? Why?"

He smiled evilly, "You see, Professor, I had just answered those questions. Perhaps you have a more intelligent question to ask?"

Oh, I will hurt him.

I smiled just as cute as can be at him, "What is keeping Draco from continuing his solo?"

"Matters that are Draco's, and Draco's only. Now, why don't you have a splendid afternoon?" He said, motioning to the door.

I stood and as I walked out the door, I heard Snape, no, PROFESSOR Snape call after me, "Professor catharke, I wouldn't look to far into it if I were you."

Too bad he isn't me.

Time to visit Harry the Paranoid.

I smiled while thinking, he might wet his pants on this one. 


	17. Suspicions and Kernells

17. Suspicions and Kernells

"Harry? Are you in here?" I yelled in after the Fat Lady had agreed. She didn't let me at first, because she thought I was a student, and when I didn't know the password, she threw a fit.

But then students were coming in and out, and they were doing the whole suck-up thing, and she was finally convinced.

Everyone sat up straighter once I entered the common room. Funny, I thought they would run away.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and another red-headed girl, Ginny I guess, where sitting around a fireplace, and motioned for me to join them.

"Hey, Megan, what's up?" Ron asked, apparently not changed by my presence. Ginny slapped Ron. When Ron asked her why, Ginny said:

"That is a teacher, Ronald Weasley!"

Harry, Ron, Hermione and myself laughed, which made Ginny turn the rest of her head red.

"Ginny, on the weekends, I'm Megan. And don't call me a teacher on the weekends either, it makes me feel old."

She grinned and nodded, slowly returning to a more normal skin tone.  
"So, why are you here?"

I turned to Harry, "I just had a memorable, delightful little chat with Sn-, Professor Snape, and I thought maybe Harry the Paranoid might be interested."

Harry looked like a toddler on steroids that had just been offered cookies, and he nodded vigorously. 

After retelling what happend, Harry started going off on all these suspicions:

"Maybe they're working together, Malfoy and Snape!"

Honestly, he went on for like 10 minutes before concluding to this one, you should have heard some of them. They were all like, 'What if they are inventing a cotton candy that washes your brains?'

"Yeah, and I'm not surprised that Malfoy was in your room, looking for clues." Ron added. I had a feeling that whenever Harry was having a 'saving-the-world' thing, he was always the one left out.

"So, let me get this straight, Malfoy is ditching the solo because of something keeping him busy, and we think Snape is helping him out, because it's obviously something dangerous, right?" Ginny asked, emphasising on the 'obviously.' I was begining to like her.

If my Muggle school back home was like this, we would never be allowed scissors in Art class. Or toxic paint.

"Yes. Isn't really obvious, though? Do you think they're setting Megan up?" Hermione asked.

Feeling weirded out, I said that I have to go to my room to finish cleaning, so that tomorrow's class doesn't have to feel like a tornado went off in my room.

They barely noticed my leaving, for now they were busy conjuring up ideas about what Malfoy and Snape was doing. On the way out, I saw Lucy, no, Luna. God, I am BAD with names.

"Hey, Luna. How's it going?" I asked innocently.

She looked at me, but her eyes were out of focus, like she was looking through me. She's kinda always like that, I guess, but this was more than usual. "Fine, Professor."

NO! I winced. "It's ok, you can call me Megan on the weekends."

"Ok," she replied in her faraway voice. Then she simply walked away, like we never met.

Ok. Whatever. 'Luna moment'

As I was entering my room, (which again took forever, this time because Peeves was throwing wads of chewed gum at me, and me being a Squib, I couldn't do anything but run), I heard something crunch beneath my feet.

I looked down.

Popcorn kernells.

Now, who do you think left those?

I turned around, and headed for Orville's office, getting pretty sick of the little man, and had to run because Peeves was back, this time with spitballs and perfect aim. 


	18. Knocks

18. Knocks

"How do you do?" Professor Orville said as I barged into his room.

I saw that it was rude, ya know, to do that, so I apologized and asked, "Why were you in my room?"

At first, he just stared. Then he held his eyes wide and said, "Why, didn't you want me too?"

He is such a crappy liar, not to mention his story is a little whack.

"I mean, why are there popcorn kernells all over my classroom floor?" I impatiently asked again.

He sighed and said, "Oh, that. Well, I got your letter. Well, when I tried to-"

"What letter?" I interrupted.

"Why, your letter asking to borrow one of my popcorn machines, of course!" He said, but when he saw my blank look, he asked, "You did send me the letter, didn't you?"

I shook my head, and asked, "May I see the letter?"

He handed it to me, and as I glanced at it, I noticed it wasn't my handwriting.

"'Dear Professor Orville, I would love tremodously if you might lend me one of your limited edition popcorn makers, for I am planning a little party for my students. Thank you, Professor Catharke.'" I read aloud, making sure I got it right.

I looked up at Orville and said, "This must be some joke, I didn't send this, and I didn't write it." He shrugged.

"So then, what happened? Why are there kernells in my room?" I asked, and he smiled.

"I was loading the machine for you, but for some reason, the kernells wouldn't go into the machine, and they doubled and flew out of the machine. I am sorry, do you want me to clean it up?" He offered.

I shook my head, "No thanks, I can do that. It'll take longer, yes, but I don't mind cleaning." It was true, especially since back home that was all I was good for.

He nodded and said, "Why, did you think I did that on purpose?"

I smiled shyly, "I don't think so, I was just mad I guess."

He nodded and offered, "Are you sure you don't know who wrote the letter then?"

Oh, I had a few leads, but I would rather not share them with Mr. Orville Redenbacker.

"No, but maybe someone will admidt it in a few days. Thanks, Professor Orville."

He smiled and opened the door for me, "Anytime, Megan."

I walked back to my classroom for the billionth time, dodging Peeves, who now had rotten fruit, (some of which I wasn't sure was fruit), only to find my classroom in much worse shape.

Swear words all over on the walls, graffiti, the kernells were now squished into the carpet, and there was a threat on the white board:

WHAT NOW, MEGAN? SING YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS ONE. IT'S ONLY JUST BEGUN.

I looked around, though I knew no one was there.

I grinned sadly, finally, a use for my Everlasting Erasers.

As I started, I heard a knock on the door. Now what?

I opened to find all the teachers (except Dumbledore and Snape) standing there, wands out.

"Can I help you?"

McGonagall took this one, "No, we had a feeling this would happen," she said, motioning to the room, "Let us help."

It was another not-a-question-but-more-like-an-order statement.

It took them about 42 seconds to clean for me, but they stayed and we discussed random topics:

"And he answered, 'A Whomping Willow?' I just laughed!"

"But then I said, 'No, this is a frog, Mr. Longbottom, not a Burping Hydrandia'!"

Really, quite mean teachers can be. But I laughed when I heard about Ron, Harry and Hermione being mentioned, which was quite often.

After the teachers left, I was alone. I didn't want to play piano, I just wanted to think for a while.

But alas, then there came another knock.

NOW WHAT?! 


	19. Security

19. Security

I opened to find Charlie Hastings, Phil, and the rest of the muscular Hufflepuff Quidditch team.

Crap, I looked like crap. I still had on my rubber yellow gloves on, which I had put on to clean, but then the teachers came...

"Yeah, 'sup?" I asked, pulling the rubber-chicken gloves hastily. (That's what my dad calls them.)

Phil grinned, "Nice gloves."

Charlie shoved him and said, "Remember I said I would teach you how to ride a broom if it's the last thing I do?"

My eyes were wide with fear, "You wouldn't."

One of the players answered for him, "We are."

Dangnabit.

After supper, they taught me, though I totally suck. No, worse than suck, and I almost broke one of the player's nose.

Not only that, but I caught the Creevey brothers snapping shots.

Their comments after each picture were just as embarassing:

"Whoa, check out her leg on this one where's she's falling!"

"Which time?"

"The time after she falls flat on her face!"

"Which one?"

Pretty soon, they had the rest of the school up in the stands to help them remember.

Ah, well, the joke's on them.

Because I had the entire Hufflepuff team helping me out, not to mention carrying me to the hospital wing. Yeah, carrying, like I was the Queen of Sheba.

I returned to my room: Yep, Peeves helped speed that up by chucking the leftover wittles at me, which I still don't know what they are.

And, to my anguish, I found my room in a mess again. This time, instead of graffiti and kernells, there was a single message on the board.

NICE SECURITY SYSTEM.

I was about to go back and kill Malfoy, when I heard a voice.

"Good evening, Megan. I don't think you want to be doing that."

Sorry guys about the Jack Sparrow comment there. I LOVE IT! 


	20. Save Yourself!

20. Save yourself!

I slowly turned on the spot, recgnizing Malfoy's voice. I was surprized to find my sister, the evil, dim Slytherin, standing next to him.

"Well, speak of the devil, and he will come." I said while glaring at the two.

"Megan, I was hoping you'd come alone, and you did." Malfoy said while grinning like a maniac.

"Actually, it would have helped if you brought Orville." My sister pointed out. Malfoy rolled his eyes and turned on her.

"Why would she do that?"

"Why not? It would have made it easier."

Malfoy turned back to me, rolling his eyes and glaring. I couldn't help but smile. Leave it to my sister to annoy Malfoy at a time like this.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I asked, still shaking.

He grinned, (veryverycreepy!), "Why, nothing. Nothing at all," Here he paused, and suddenly Fred and George's comments on Malfoy and me wearing nothing ran through my head. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing histerically. Crap, I tasted blood.

He continued, "Actually, I would like you just to remember one thing," He walked really very close to me, "I am always watching. Always."

Whoa, stalker.

Then he left, dragging my sister by the hand.

Oh dear. This will complicate things.

Oh crapola!! ORVILLE! What will I do?

Too late, I was running towards Orville's, hoping Peeves had finally given up.

Not a chance, for I began to feel what looked like Mrs. Norris' droppings pounding on my back as I ran.

Sorry it's so short, I have homework! 


	21. More Storytime

21. More storytime

When I finally made it to Orville's, my heartrate was so rapid, I was afraid my heart would explode like a ticking-time bomb.

Thankfully, it didn't.

I knocked cautiously on the door. "Professor Orville?"

I gasped as I creaked open the door. The room was destroyed, everything in sight broken, and there sat Orville in the corner holding a pitchfork and muttering to himself.

"Professor, are you alright?" He didn't seem to notice my presence. "Professor, what happened?"

Here he seemed to wake up almost. "What happened? I don't know. Who are you?"

Dude, get off your pills!!

I blinked. "I'm Megan Catharke, remember?"

"Yes, yes. No, actually, I don't remember. Yes, yes, and who am I?"

Oh dear.

After finally taking Professor Orville to the hospital wing, (it took forever because he said that he was 'Barney' and was waiting for BJ and his friends), I wasn't so sure if I was to go back to my room.

On to Dumbledore's.

Yep, on the way Peeves had something to throw at me, this time it was water ballons. Where he gets the time to blow water ballons, I don't know.

Dumbledore opened the door just as I was raising my hand to knock. "Come in, Megan."

Surprised, I entered. His office was as before: trinkets on desk, red pheonix, but this time there was two people already there.

Luna and Charlie.

Luna? What's going on?

"What's going on?" I asked as Dumbledore whipped up another chair for me. Then he sat down at his desk, sighed, and began to explain:

"Luna here was under a strong Imperious," he stopped to explain what the hecko that was after seeing my befuddled look, "and was found in Professor Orville's room with a pitchfork, smashing everything in sight.

"It seems that Professor Orville got the pitchfork away from her, only to then recieve a Memory charm from another person at the time. Luna then seemed to have been, ah, 'let go' from the Imperious, and fainted from the strong affect.

"After I had just finished interviewing Ms. Lovegood, Charlie came to my office, saying that you, Megan, where in trouble. I was about to ask what he saw, when you came. So now, Charlie, continue."

Charlie cleared his throat. "Well, I dreamt that Megan," He glanced at me, "was playing some piano when, uh, Malfoy jumped out of the piano, holding his wand at her."

Dumbledore pondered this. "Is that all?"

Charlie nodded. Dumbledore turned his attention to me. "Do you have anything to add, Prof- ah, Megan?"

Whoa, it was still the weekend.

But then Luna said, "Wait, what does it matter what Charlie dreams?"

Dumbledore, Charlie, and I exchanged looks. Dumbledore shrugged as if to say 'why not?', then waited for Charlie's and my approval. We nodded.

"Charlie and Megan's dreams are somewhat future-telling." Dumbledore told Luna matter-of-factly.

Luna nodded, then turned to Charlie, asking, "Do you wear hoop earings too, then?"

I burst out laughing! I remember Luna told me something nested in hoop earings when we first met, but to hear it again! Dumbledore was laughing too, and Charlie just sat there, completely dumbfounded. Luna, just as before, didn't seem to notice Dumbledore and me laughing, and just waited for Charlie's answer.

"Not lately," Charlie said, still numb-looking. For a moment, I imagined him wearing hoop earings. shudder, not pretty.

"Luna, why don't you head back to your dormitory?" Dumbledore asked while wipping tears from his eyes. She nodded and left.

Dumbledore assumed his chair again and motioned for me to begin my story.

After I told them everything, Dumbledore sat there thinking. Then he asked, "Did any of your dreams assume any of this?"

I almost shook my head, then I remembered my dream with Malfoy, and told it to him. (chapter 4)

"Ok, I will be sure to figure something out for you Megan. In the meantime, you will spend the night in the hospital wing, and tonight the teachers and myself will secure your room with spells and such. Now, both of you, off to bed!"

Interesting place, Hogwarts is. 


	22. Next Day

22.

"Wake up! Wake up! I have things to do today!" I heard Madame Pomfrey yell in my ear.

I jumped out of bed to find a set of clothes at the foot of my bed.

"Well? Are you waiting for the Minister? Go get dressed!" Madame Pomfrey shooed me, stuffing the clothes and myself into a bathroom at the end of the rows of beds.

I quickly dressed, then set off to Dumbledore's, only to find a note taped to his door,

_Dear Megan,_

_Your room is secure, feel free to go back._

_Yours truly,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

I took off the note, grinning. He was too bright for his own good.

I headed back to my room to find it in tip-top shape, not to mention my lesson planner open on top of my piano.

I was beginning to like it here, despite the life-threatening crap. Not to mention this was way better than Muggle school. ADMIT IT!

But teaching was harder today, considering all the questions I kept on getting.

"Where is Professor Orville?"

"Is he alright?"

"Do we still get popcorn?"

I told them that Professor Orville had recieved a Memory Charm, and wouldn't be able to see the rest of the year through.

They all seemed mildly sad at this, but then again, he did treat them like five year olds.

"So, who will be our new teacher?" Harry had asked later that day.

I didn't know, but I hoped that he would be just as nice, maybe a little less, weird.

The students were all doing good at their songs, but they were missing one crucial part.

Heart. It was like they lost it.

So, I talked to them about it, but nothing really came from it.

So, then I demonstrated it, which actually was kinda working, as long as I ignored the sniggering. Yeah, that ended quickly.

I also had them watch clips from each of the movies that the songs were from, but just those parts.

It wasn't working.

So, now they're watching the entire movies.

Man, it is easy to teach when it's a movie day! You seriously just sit there and tell them to shut it. I love it!

I hope that it helps, our concert for the school is in 6 weeks!

OH, and Malfoy and my sister have been given a month's detentions, and a warning.

Geez, I would feel safer if it was the Terminator after me instead of Malfoy, at least a robot would tell you 'I'll be back' instead of Malfoy's 'I'll be watching'. shiver up spine.

Malfoy is picking up the swearing, and I've pretty much given up, though I still take away points. That is satisfying, I confess.

Charlie stayed after class yesterday, and practiced his new solo.

Yep, because stupid idiotic Malfoy couldn't handle it. begins to through things around room, especially purple-time-telling remote

And Charlie isn't that bad either, not to mention he calls me Megan even when it's not the weekend.

Anyway, I can't wait until the Aurors who have been here lately figure out who, (cough, Malfoy, cough), performed the Memory charm on Orville.

Ah, life is bliss.

Snort, yeah, let's try, _NOT_.

**NEW DREAM ALERT!**

I had a dream last night that was exactly like the one where Orville is killed in, but this time PROFESSOR Snape was running out of the Great Hall with Malfoy. Don't worry, Charlie was still curtsying.

Man, I really don't like Sna-, no, PROFESSOR Snape.

And I still have brain enough not to tell Harry the Paraniod, even though I am beginning to agree with him.


	23. Zoning

23. 

Okay, breathe in...and out...in...out...

WE HAVE OUR FISRT-EVER CONCERT IN 2 WEEKS! (goes back into panic-attack)

Okay, a _little_ too much coffee, Megan...

I think we will do awesomely, because not only have we accomplished all that we need to, but they are _excelling_ at it. And honestly, that's a miracle all it's own. The movie-technique seemed to work.

After the movies, we did more picky-picky work, (as I call it), when we go note by note, making sure there isn't a flaw to be heard. Yeah, they didn't like doing work compared to sitting on their butts and watching movies. (And to be frank, I had it easier then too, but we need to work now!)

Charlie curtsied today after his solo, (which he nailed most wonderfully), and I think he will at the concert too. Which means that my dream might come true, and that Draco and Snape are in something together.

Ohhhh, creepy chill up spine. I told Dumbledore of my concern, but he just said that he trusts Professor Snape, and that Draco was not a proven attacker. Yeah, not "proven", but I have some words _I_ would like to call him...

I must tell you about our new DADA teacher. She is the most animated person I have _ever_ met, and we get along splendidly. The students don't mind her either, dispite she gives out a lot of homework. (I must admit, I like her for that too.)

Her name is Professor Folly, and she is not the brightest, (I'll also admit), but she is sympathetic, and what's more, she loves music too! Her free period is during one of my classes, and she comes in and listens, giving some advice here and there. She has long, deep brown hair, but she puts it into a long, complicated (to me, anyway) braid, and I find it odd. She seems more like a ROCK ON WITH THAT SHORT SPIKY HAIR! person than the simple, elegant braid person.

She plays the piano too, though she only started a year ago. I'm teaching her a little every day, and she doesn't seem to mind the age difference, which I find most comforting (yet I feel like I must be perfect at the same time).

Well, yesterday I was zoning while playing, in other words, getting so into the music I block out anything else in the world, and she walked in. I didn't notice, and I continued to play, nearing the loudest, most powerful part of the song. _Nothing could stop me now!_

I didn't notice her, or the group of students entering quietly. Or the other teachers. Or Filch, (I thought I would at least _smell_ him).

I pounded the keys, getting to the most forceful note, then the music changed keys, softening. I played it till the end, never noticing my audience, and loving the music.

Until they clapped.

I jumped so high, and turned beat, _beat_ red. They just continued clapping, like the jump and blush was all part of the entertainment. Oh, just wait till tomorrow...

At least Professor Folly noticed. "Alright, clear out! All of you!" I thanked her silently over and over in my head. She was the only person in the entire castle who was closest to reading my thoughts.

I grabbed the music that I was teaching her, and set it up, taking down my own music, focusing my eyes on the paper. She walked towards me, setting a hand on my shoulder. "That was lovely, Megan."

That was the most valuable complement, just because it came from her. She had become my friend in these past weeks, and I liked her more every day.

"Thanks." I said, moving to let her sit on the bench. "Now, where did we leave off?"

* * *

**I apologize for taking so long, I forgot this story _completely_, but I've been working hard on my Two Weeks Notice! **

**Please Review! (and if you have any questions or comments, don't hesitate to tell!)**


	24. HOLY CRAP

24. 

Well, today was interesting by far. Charlie and his team were playing the Quidditch match against Gryffindor, and I was torn between wanting one of each of my best friends winning. (How I got best friends, I honestly can't fathom.)

Gryffindor won, which was awesome for Harry and that gang. But that meant that Hufflepuff lost, (logically) and Charlie was depressed. It was close, ask anyone, but the Hufflepuff Seeker got hit by a Bludger three minutes before Harry caught it. He was sorry, but he still won.

Lee Jordan was the commentator, and I never noticed it before now. He was exceptionally funny today, and mentioned my name once or twice. Yeah, only because one of the Hufflepuff beaters fell on his face, and Lee thought it comical to mention how it looked like me. Despite it was to embarass me, it was funny. (Lee Jordan isn't that miraculous a singer, but he has some disco moves that will make any healthy kid go blind.)

Professor McGonagall could be heard laughing from behind Lee, and when she realized this, changed moods and demanded Lee to return to the game. This made everyone laugh even harder.

A little while after supper, Charlie came to my room (no idea why) and asked if we could talk. I said he could, and closed the door behind him, and when I turned around, he kissed me.

HOLY CRAP! First, I'm a teacher, this _can't_ be good. Second, he probably will get teased alot by the others, and Third, he is **such** a good kisser.

He pulled us apart. "I'm sorry, but I can't help it. Megan, I think-"

But then the door banged open, admitting in Harry and the rest of the clan. They were whooping and talking, but stopped once they saw us.

"Well, let's be going, hey?" said Fred after an awkward moment or two.

"Excellent idea, brother. Yep, nothing to see here..." George supplied, and they filed out the door.

Charlie laughed once they were gone. "Okay, maybe some other time then..."

I nodded, "Definitely." He left the room, winking and giving me a devious half-grin before closing the door.

_Whoa_, that was going to be hard to explain tomorrow. Since I had pretty much the entire evening yet, I decided to hang out with another friend, Professor Folly. She told me about herself, and want to mention what she told me now:

"So, what about you?" I asked after I had told her about my childhood back home. She seemed surprised that I had been the one ignored in my family.

She leaned back in her chair and put both hands behind her head. "Well, not much. I was in Ravenclaw, and I lived up to my grades. I studied constantly, and- what?" she asked. I was giggling.

"Sorry, I never thought you would be, well, _serious_ or anything." I admitted. She laughed too.

"I know. Well, after school I went to an intership at, you can laugh, Zonko's." She stopped, giving me time to giggle before she went on.

"I know, you'd think after such high grades I'd become a Healer or something. But I was never popular, or anything really, and I needed some fun in my life. Zonko's was the best thing that ever happened to me."

She paused, remembering. "I met millions of people, and Zonko told me something one time when I told him." She paused again, this time for dramatic effect. I smiled, seeing this.

"Tell me!"

She grinned and spread her arms in an imagining sort of way, " _'Living life is what makes the world worthwhile.'_ Ever since then, I've done everything I can to meet more people, get to know them, and I always end each day happier than the day before it."

I nodded. "That is, amazing." She laughed,

"That's life."

I nodded again, and she headed back to her room. I closed the door slowly and leaned against it, thinking about writing all this in here.

And I have come to one conclusion.

If living life is what makes the world worthwhile, then I was going to live it to the fullest, no matter what. Even if it means Charlie curtsying, or grading papers till one in the morning, or even Draco and Snape destroying the world, I was going to live through it. Why? Because people in my life kept me going, making me blush red with both pleasure and embarassment.

Which reminds me, I have an idea for an assignment for them tomorrow...(evil cackle)


	25. Assignment:

25. 

Okay, today I was probably voted the most hated person in the school for what I did.

I made the little insuferable brats write a paper! And really, they had it coming, it was only a matter of time, karma and all that.

The paper they had to write wasn't even long, they just made it seem that way by whining, and sarcasm (which I think might have been some of my fault, I mean, c'mon, I'm with them how many hours a day?).

They wrote about anything they could think about when they thought about music, which really is an easy topic. I even gave them the entire day to work on it.

I haven't decided what I like more, movie days or work days. Right now it's a tie, I don't do much unless they ask a question.

Anyways, today Harry asked a question. Before I start on that, let me just give you my evaluation on Harry:

He's nice, obsessed with the 'forces of pure evil', which all revolve around either Professor Snape or Malfoy of course, and during class he passes notes, which starts to get on my nerves.

Also, he has great messy hair. An _obvious_ plus, which leaves his score as a 10 out of 10. Sorry, great messy hair clears all negative points.

Moving forward, he raised his hand, I called on him, (like we didn't see that coming), and he asked me, "Why are we doing this? What does music have to do with anything?"

The first question I answered right away, I was waiting for someone to ask it. "Oh, just that jolt you guys gave me yesterday. It's obvious you all are trying to give me a heart attack, so I decided while I'm alive I'll give you hand cramps."

They laughed. I waited, and continued: "Well, music is what got me through. It gave me something to, to _want_ to do, and not _told_ to do. Harry, it's probably the same with you and Quidditch."

Harry started, waking up since I called his name and his messy messy hair falling into his eyes, but he smiled and nodded, getting my just.

I looked around. "Neville, it's like you and Herbology." He, like Harry, jumped (probably a little higher) and turned beat red as he smiled.

"Parvarti, it's like you and...you and..." I couldn't think of anything besides boys and make-up for her.

She did a little giggle, almost sending me into a puke. "Oh, like me and baton twirling."

"What?" I asked, swearing I didn't just hear that.

"I said, 'like me and Divination'."

Sorry guys, lack of sleep does things to you. Besides, I could see Parvarti waving a little stick and wearing a bright pink little dressy thingy going, '5-6-7-8, Who do we appreciate?'

I nodded, approving this a little better. "Yeah, like that. In fact, since this is my first class, how about you guys write about what you enjoy, why you enjoy, all that jazz. Is that better?" I asked.

An uproar of talking. I'll take that as a yes.

"I'm going to write about Quidditch!" (Harry)

"I'm going to write about books!" (Hermione maybe?)

"I'm going to write about the complex infastructure of the human mind and all of the ways we penetrate fear!"

God help me when I grade that one.

Since I have nothing better to fill these pages with, why don't I give you the load-down on what I think of other people:

Hermione: Nice, tough, smart (unbelievably), could use a little something I call 'sarcasm', and overall is doing her best at everthing. That is what I respect about her most, not to mention she makes me feel incredibly stupid.

Neville: The most timid guy I know. End of story. Great herbologist, from what I hear, but not to good at singing. Oh, well, we can't all be good.

The Twins: Where to start? Too funny, make you laugh, and surprsingly they love my class (from what I hear, let me remind you. Kids don't just go up to you and say, "I LOVE THIS CLASS!" otherwise they'll get called teacher's pet.)

Ginny: Ultimately one of my best friends right now. She's a strong singer, not a magnificent, but she has a good ear so she is (usually) in tune. She, besides professor Folly, hangs out with me the most.

Peeves: Just wait, _sunny-boy_, your day is coming. I will get you back! (Eventually!)


	26. Wake Up, Duckie

26. 

Okay, it's now a total of ONE WEEK until concert. I am extactic and terrified at the same time.

Extatic: Because all of their hard work (and mine) will soon be shown to the world, proving that music shall rock on! (excuse the excessive cheesiness, that's how I get when I'm nervous)

Terrified: It might cost me my job.

I've been thinking about it, really thinking. I love it, don't get me wrong, but I can't help but wonder if having this job is really the best thing for me. I know I've missed out on alot, and I know that I've grown up so fast this year, but will I ever be able to go back? I'm not an adult.

I'm just a subtle and over-sarcastic teen, trying to teach a few kids about what I love.

And the honest truth is that...every day I secretly wish that I was like them, that I was somebody else. Seriously, you know what one kid called me the other day? "Ma'am." My jaw just dropped, I couldn't believe that someone would address me, _me_, like that.

Anyway, today the Aurors found no solid evidence to arrest Malfoy or anybody else. I have a feeling that maybe his father had something to do with that.

In the meantime, Charlie has been, well, Charlie. Cute, charming, wonderful, and my student all the same.

Stupid students.

After lunch, I was walking down the hallway, (actually, more of a jog, because Peeves had only hit me with over-ripened bananas so far. Bananas are dangerous!), and I bumped into someone.

My sister, Katie.

At first, we just stood there, in complete shock that we had made physical contact. Then there was just an awkward silence, for I was sure we were thinking about the same thing. (That is, assuming she is capable of thinking past her last coat of nail polish).

"Katie, look, I-" I had this prepared speech planned, on how we're family and she really shouldn't be in a plot to kill me, but she interrupted.

"Megan, I'm sorry." Somehow, I could tell that she meant it; under those black-coated eyelashes, there was meaning. I half-smiled and nodded, accepting.

And then sisterly-meaningful Katie went back to being brainless-ditz Katie, and she did the unthinkable. She hugged me.

My shock before was nothing compared to the panic I had now. I patted her back lightly, letting her know that this wasn't necessary, but then she squeezed me tighter.

And you know what? It felt...good.

For one, I now knew my sister wasn't trying to murder me. What a relief!

And two, she was family, no matter how twitty and snotty, and I could tell that for once, she loved me.

And then guess _what_? I hugged back. Really hugged, and we stood there for the longest time, just holding each other.

Crap, it's going to be a lot harder making fun of her after this.

When we pulled apart, I noticed her eye make-up was glittery. She was crying. I smiled, and felt a tear slide down my cheek. I was crying too.

"See ya later." She said while turning to go, still keeping eye contact with me.

I smiled wide, "Bye." As I wiped my runny nose on my sweater sleeve, I knew I will never forget that day as long as I live.

Especially since that was the last day before any happiness I had left was ruined.


	27. Bloody

27. 

The next day, (only six days till the concert, I had this minicount-down in my brain), stared out normal. You know, breakfast, a class or two, and Peeves pelting wads of chewed gum at me. As I said, the usual.

Until lunch.

I was walking to the Great Hall like I did every day, Harry the Obsessed and the gang right there next to me, and we were joking and laughing and stuff. The usual.

We turned the corner, only one more corridor separating me from my lovely food, when we saw something quite strange.

Who do you think? It was Malfoy and Professor Snape, talking in low whispers and handling some papers. Harry immediately tensed up, making me instantly regret the fact that I had at one point liked him.

"Hello, Professor Snape." he said, only being polite because Snape was a teacher.

Snape turned and, seeing us, stuffed the papers in Malfoy's hands. "Why don't you head off to lunch?" he sneered at us. For some reason, he does that a lot.

"Not _bloody_ likely," whispered the twins behind me so only we could hear. I had to bite my _bloody_ cheek to keep from laughing.

"That's right, you toad-faced, slimy-" the other began, but Harry was about to start answering Snape, so I didn't catch the rest of the insult.

"Oh, I was just going to ask Malfoy if he could come to my classroom for a moment," I jumped in. I knew otherwise Harry the Suspicious would begin his long questionaire, if you remember, had 'what if they're inventing cotton candy that wipes your brain?'

Yeah, not the brightest friend. But hey, not everyone can be a Hermione.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at me. I didn't narrow them back, I wanted Professor Snape to believe I actually had planned that.

Which I hadn't.

But I said it anyway. Yeah, not smart.

I beckoned Malfoy to follow me, and the gang began to follow me, but Snape, the rude, bruised apple, (what an insult, I know), had to intrude.

"Oh no, I don't think that any business you have with Malfoy needs the...assistance..of Mr. Potter or anyone else," he objected, almost sneering.

I smiled. "Oh, that's the exact opposite. I need them all. And no one else, it's a student thing," I added, making sure there wasn't a loophole for him to come along.

He stiffly turned and headed into the Great Hall, his black cloak swishing behind him as he grabbed the papers from Malfoy.

Crap.

Anyway, we headed back to my classroom, Harry the Overly-Interested and the rest right on my tail. It was quite funny, the twins walked along both sides of Malfoy, as if they were ferocious bodyguards.

As soon as I closed the door behind me, Harry sat Malfoy down in a chair. "What are you up to?" Harry demanded.

Hermione and I both rolled our eyes. "Harry, chill," I asked. He backed off a little, but now Malfoy knew that this wasn't just a solo practice. He stood up and took out his wand.

"You can't force me to do anything, _Professor_," He spat at my title. Oh, if I had enough muscle...

Harry grabbed his wand out too, standing in front of me. "Back off of her, Malfoy. This has nothing to do with her."

Way to make a girl feel important!

They began to walk towards each other, their wands raised in front of their faces. What were they trying to do, pick their noses with them?

"Harry, no!" Hermione screeched. I looked at her, what was wrong with them picking their noses? You can pick your friends, you can pick your nose, and apparently you _can_ magically pick your friends' noses'.

"Really guys, how stupid are you? Dueling in a classroom? In front of a teacher?" Ron helpfully supplied.

Well, thanks for clearing that up. Excuse me while I scream my bloody lungs out.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!


	28. Duel

28. 

"Guys, seriously, this could get you into alot of trouble. I'm responsible for you, so STOP IT!" I yelled. Harry and Malfoy stopped for a moment, then continued.

Ginny came up behind me. "Look, I'll go get help. Just, stay here, and, uh, try to stop them."

I gave her a sarcastic look, "Yeah, because _that's_ been working lately."

She rolled her eyes and quietly left the room. Harry and Malfoy didn't notice, they were busy bowing now.

Hey, maybe dueling isn't such a bad thing, I thought. Then they walked in opposite directions. Still isn't too bad. Then they turned towards each other began to perform magic. Okay, getting a bit worse.

First Malfoy said some muddled Latin, and there went Harry, slamming against the wall. Wow, if only I wasn't a Squib..

Harry got up, and shouted some jumbled Greek, setting Malfoy flying back and his wand towards the window (which was closed. One time I got something from Peeves through there during class. Yeah, now we keep the windows closed...).

Malfoy got up and ran towards his wand, but Harry already had it.

"Now, Malfoy, what are you up to?" he asked, casually playing with Malfoy's black wand.

Malfoy scowled, not bothering to remember the other people in the room as he began listing a string of profanities at Harry. Harry didn't seem to mind, he just kept playing with his wand. Malfoy dove for it in the middle of swear word, ("Your mother was a s-"), almost getting it, but Harry threw it to the twins.

Ever played monkey in the middle? Ya know, where two people toss something back and forth with someone in-between them, jumping and trying to get it back? Yeah, that was what the twins did.

Only they brought the entire game to another level. The did turns, and twists, and then used their own wands to magically toss Malfoy's wand to each other. It was like Matrix meets playground bullies; and these aren't your average bullies.

Just as Malfoy started another roll of insults, who should enter but Ginny and Professor McGonagall? It was quite amusing, she didn't even look surprised to hear Malfoy cursing so much. Then again, who is?

"That is enough, Mr. Malfoy. Why don't we all go to my office? Yes, you too Professor Catharke." she added, looking at me above her glasses as if this was all my fault.

Which, technically, it was.

So we followed her to her classroom, not aware of what we had exactly all done. Or what she was about to do.


	29. Curiousity

29. 

Professor McGonagall, (no, I don't call her by any other familiar name, I would just as soon as voluntarily stand in Peeves' way), sat behind her desk, taping her fingertips together for a few moments, thinking.

We just exchanged looks and watched those nails tap furiously on the wood.

Then she stood in front of the desk, her arms folded in front of her.

Uh oh.

"Never has Hogwarts had trouble with a teacher as much as we've had with you, Professor Catharke," she began her speech. I felt ashamed, I had only meant to do good with this job.

"And now it has come to my attention that you have let students duel in your classroom, is that right?"

I sighed, "I didn't know they were going to duel," I responded in a meek voice.

She just rubbed her eyes tediously. "That isn't the point, I'm afraid. I will take this up with the headmaster, but where it's going to go from there I don't know." She paused, as if she was trying to squeeze some more shameful blush from my cheeks. "You are dismissed."

"But what about-" I started.

She held up her hand, silencing me. "They are my students, Professor. I will make sure their punishments are equal to the crime." With that, I left the room as she turned towards her students. I shot them a sympathetic look before I left. What had I done?

Then who should my wondering eyes should appear but Peeves gliding past, with what looked like a turkey's rear.

I got ready to run, only to watch Peeves heading down the other hallway when I was wide open.

Shocked and actually a little hurt, who could he hate more than me?, I began to follow him, which was a big mistake.

He began winding down stairways I didn't even know existed. I've never had to wander far from the music room, so basically everything was something new. I didn't even think to memorize where I was going or leave a trail of crumbs in case I needed to escape.

Eventually he turned into a room to his right, the turkey still swaying. Should I keep following? Why not?

I crept up just outside the door and promised to peek in on the count of three. One...Two...

And then BANG! Peeves sped out, heading back up the stairs. I just stood there for a moment, as if waiting for three. When I realized Peeves was my way out, I began to run.

"You! Stop!" Out of all the people in the entire school, I had to get caught by Snape. I turned slowly on my heel, I'd rather face him now than in front of anyone else.

He walked up to me, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing important," I said, which, again, was probably not the wisest choice.

"Really, then why did a turkey just smash all my potions yet to be graded?" he asked, his greasy head coming closer.

"It wanted to come back to life?" I guessed, knowing again that sassing a teacher wasn't the brightest thing to do.

"That's it! You were a mistake from the beginning! I'll have you fired for this!" he started to grab my arm, but I pulled it away in time.

"Professor Snape, it was Peeves who did it. Usually he throws things at me, so when I saw him going the other way, I came to investigate. Even so, I am a teacher just as you are, and I will not be treated as a student!" I told him, feeling very confident.

And then looking over my shoulder, he grinned a grimy, yellow-tooth smile and all my confidence evaporated.


	30. Talks

30. 

I turned around, and when I saw Dumbledore, I thought maybe he would be on my side, and not the swaggering, greasy-haired Snape's. But then when I saw the look on his face, I knew that it was _possible_ he didn't quite favor me at the moment.

"Hello, Professor Catharke," he said, his tone never touching a mad note. Dang, how _can_ you get angry at someone like that?

"Good afternoon, Headmaster," I replied, feeling that sucking-up is probably the healthiest thing for me to do right now.

"Headmaster, Megan has deliberatly destroyed all the potions I have yet to grade!" Snape yelled, outraged and calling me by my first name! I was a teacher, so was he. Although, I wouldn't call him a _fellow_ teacher, who knew if he was a fellow? (just kidding, right?)

"Professor Snape, I highly doubt it was Professor Catharke-"

"But it was!" Snape interrupted, then biting his lip for doing so. I almost chuckled, but I held it in.

"As I was saying, I highly doubt it was Professor Catharke when I just saw Peeves coming back from this way laughing his head off." Dumbledore finished, his voice cutting through Snape's lies. Ha ha ha _ha_!

Snape folded his hands proudly in front of him. "Alright, Professor, but have you heard what Professor Catharke has done most previously?"

_Uh oh_. I winced as I turned to see Dumbledore smiling. Yeah, that's right, smiling.

"Why, of course! In fact, I have some private business to attend to with Professor Catharke. So, if you would excuse us, Professor Snape." Dumbledore lead me back up the corridor as Snape turned on his heel and went back to the room.

Professor Dumbledore lead me to an empty classroom, closing the door behind us.

And I repeat now with a rapidly faster heartbeat, _Uh oh._

"So, Ms. Catharke, care to explain why two students were dueling in your classroom, under your own supervision?" he asked, his voice still as kind as ever, but his eyes were like ice.

"Well, I-," He gave me a look over his spectacles, and I sighed and decided not to tell him the story I had made up. "It was my fault sir. I know Harry has been wanting to deal with Malfoy on his own, so I let him. I just thought they were going to ask questions, not actually fight each other!"

He nodded gravely, "I see. And did you by any happenstance reflect that Professor Snape had a role in this speculation on Mr. Malfoy's questionablity?"

"What?" Sorry, I've been conversing with teens all day, this was a new language to me.

He smiled, but it dropped as he further pressed, "Did you think Professor Snape had anything to do with anything?"

Ah, that's better. "No, well, I didn't, but Harry did."

He nodded knowingly again. Man that got annoying really fast. "I see," he repeated, "well, that's what they said too, that Professor Snape is plotting with the assistance of Mr. Malfoy. Plotting what, they could not say."

He stood and walked back to the door, about to open it and he said, "I'm sorry to do this, but this may be your last year at Hogwarts if you can't find a way to persuade Mr. Malfoy to not press charges."

"But Draco-"

"Oh, I didn't mean Draco Malfoy. I meant Lucius Malfoy, his father and the head governor on the board for the school. It is very highly possible that this is going to be our only concert." With that, he swished his cloak and was gone.

Well, _that_ could have gone better.


	31. Dead Silence cricket cricket

**SO sorry it's been so long! The end is near, just a warning...**

* * *

31.

By now lunch was over, so I headed back to my room to teach the 6th years. They are okay, but I sometimes have to remind them that _I'm_ in charge.

Okay, I'll be honest, it's more than sometimes.

But today as I entered the room, all was silent. All eyes were on me. Immediately I rolled my eyes, mostly out of habit, as I shut the door.

"Well well well, who are you what have you done with my 6th years?" I asked, trying to ease the silence. It didn't work. Bummer.

Slowly a girl raised her hand. Yes, that's right, I still don't remember her name. We've been over this, names are not my strong point.

"Professor Catharke?"

"Yes?"

"Did you, um...well, did you let Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy duel? In the classroom?"

Oh, no beating around the bush, eh? "Well, it was kinda a mistake," I started matter-of-factly, "You see, they started it."

That got many smiles from my class. Good, awkwardness is terminated! I was getting good at this teaching gig!

"Okey-dokey artichoke, let's get our music out and get ready for the concert!" I said enthusiastically.

"YEAH!" they whooped.

Yeah right! Sorry, I crack myself up sometimes. Back to reality:

"Okey-dokey artichoke, let's get our music out and get ready for the concert!" I said enthusiastically.

Groans pummeled me. Ah, that's more like it. Not.

Classes were basically the same all day, wondering what I had done to Harry and Malfoy. Quite funny actually, rumors had started up on how I secretly had magic the entire time and I dueled them both. I almost died laughing from that one.

It was the last class, 3rd years, when Professor McGonagall came in and handed me a roll of parchment. She walked back out, sullen and quietly, not even acknowledging I was in the middle of a class.

I opened it up, wondering what in the world could have made her so mad/sad/grumpy. Oh wait, this is McGonagall we are talking about. Not always 'upbeat', is she now?

It said:

_'Dear Miss Megan Catharke,_

_The Governors of the School Board hereby ban you from any upcoming years of teaching at Hogwarts. We believe it is in the best interest of the school if you do not continue your presence as Music Professor._

_We will, however, let you remain at Hogwarts for the rest of the current year._

_Have a nice day,'_

Then it was a listing of all their signatures, among them was the swirly black Lucius Malfoy, right at the top.

Shocked it had happened so fast, I sat down, forgetting my class completely.

They didn't understand, this was all I had ever done productively in my life! Then again, no matter how much I loved doing it,-

"Uh, Professor? You okay?" Ginny Weasley said, standing up and walking over. I shook my head to refocus and looked at her.

"Yeah. Wonderful. Fantastic," I said sourly, rolling up the parchment and setting it on top of the piano. It then unfurled quickly and fell to the floor where I couldn't reach it.

"Here, let me," said Henry, another student of mine (he was cute, that's why I recall his name if you must know). Before I could stop him, he had picked it up and began to read it. _Out_-freaken-_loud_.

Once he was done, the class began to uproar to the message. It was kinda sweet actually, except it didn't matter whether they liked me or not anymore, just that the governors liked me.

Which they didn't.

The bell rang, and they quietly left me still sitting there. Once they had gone, I broke down. I couldn't help it, I had never actually imagined my life differently now that I was here. Oh, well, that one time I went into a shpeel about how it would be better if I didn't have this job, remember?

But it was like a really strong current, being in Hogwarts. Somebody was always there, (except when they weren't), and life rolled on by smoothly. Things to do, people to laugh at, great food to eat.

Not anymore.

Well, I guess I didn't exactly terminate awkwardness, I thought as I entered the Great Hall for supper. Dead silence. (cricket cricket)

And the worst part? I knew why.


	32. OPERATION: CONCERT

32. 

Well, there are many words to describe silence. Stony, stock-still, and awkward are just a few from my vocabulary that popped into my head. Supper was probably all of those at once, (if you forget the constant chattering of the dear Professor Folly).

After supper, as the kiddies got up to leave, (I know, ain't it funny I call them kiddies when half of them are older than me? Still, I'm the one getting paid), Dumbledore stood and they sat down. _Whoa, that's power right there._

"Now, as I'm sure you've all heard, one of our professors will be spending her first and last year here at Hogwarts," Dumbledor e addressed the students. I saw Malfoy smile and felt an impatient fist of mine wanting to connect with his slimy head.

"Professor Catharke will, however, still put on our very first concert!" Dumbledore announced happily, his hands waving open. I impulsively rolled my eyes, (sorry, bad habit you know).

"So I ask you all to please to work your hardest and sing your best! Make our Hogwarts proud! Good night!" Now that everyone was dismissed, they talking began again, thank God.

* * *

_Five more days, five more days_...was my first thought the next morning. And, predictably, a reoccuring one throughout the hectic day.

Before classes started up, none other than Charlie Hastings waltzed into my room. "Hey," he greeted, his foofy brown hair flouncing.

Yes, I invent words in my spare time. I'm seriously wondering if I could make a living that way. "Hey," I replied as I pulled my hair back into a ponytail.

"Is it really true you are leaving?" he asked, his eyes full of concern. It almost made me puke, to be honest.

"No, you see Dumbledore was having an out-of-body experience there last night. Of course it's true," I answered glumily.

"Will you, I mean, could you write to me...this summer?" he stammered.

I had a moment of shock, but I woke up before a couple eons passed, thankfully. "Sure, only if you promise not to screw up my concert," I joked, and it worked, he smiled and chuckled.

"Deal."

"Good, and if you could get some more free chocolate for me, that'd be even better."

"Sure."

"Stop agreeing with me!"

"I promise." We both laughed until it was time for him to leave, which for some reason was in the next minute.

He turned around before he left the room, "See ya."

I smiled, "Hey, there's still a couple more weeks-"

"Days, actually."

I groaned, "So now you correct me. Fantastic."

With that, he left and my class came in, all talking and less stares than the day before. Oh, bugger, I have to work my butt off now just to get the concert to an acceptable level.

* * *

Later, when my stomach is fluttering:

As you can imagine, or at least try to fantisize, I've been very busy lately. _Today_ is the day of the concert, and as I'm sure all you out there are thinking 'finally!', believe me, so am I.

With summer so near, the entire school has had trouble focusing, that is, everyone except the teachers. Professor Folly even took one of her classes outside to teach them out on the school lawn. Jealousy gripped me as I realized I could not do the same, the piano is quite heavy.

I'll write tonight afterward, right now I have a few minutes before they come. Oh -never mind- too late.

* * *

Alright, I now have twenty minutes. TWENTY MINUTES HERE, PEOPLE! I can't believe I can even write at this moment, though since this is typed, you can't see how scrawly my handwriting is. Oh shoot, Fred and George are messing up with the piano, be right back--

--Hi, it's me. I'm back, I just had to make sure that all the fireworks were out of the piano. I tell you, they may be my friends, but they are still a pain in the backside if you know what I mean.

Oh no. Here comes Dumbledore. It's time to begin warming up. (Professor Folly is giving me thumbs up).

* * *

I'M ALIVE! IT'S OVER! And, I'm tired. But I promised I'd write it all down while it's fresh in my mind.

Let us begin at the very good beginning, a very good place to start:

Warm-ups were excellent, they were all so hyped up that they listened without any objection. (Why couldn't they do that the entire year?) There is no stage in the Great Hall, so the head teacher-tables were taken down and the choir risers were set up in their place. Since there is no curtain, I decided that we would walk up to the stage after warm-ups instead of warming-up in front of the school.

**Point for me: 1.** _Why, thank you Megan!_ You're quite welcome Megan, you earned that point, you are too brilliant for words. _Oh, be quiet Megan! You make me turn scarlet with blush!_ But Megan, you look too wonderful in that particular shade of red...

The first song went rather well, 'Seasons of Love', and I played the piano wonderfully and without flaw. Then again, I knew the song so well that I couldn't mess up even if I tried.

**Point for me again, so total is: 2**. I'll save you from the rant I gave myslef.

Going good, going good, and then it happened. While the audience was applauding Charlie's solo, Malfoy turned Charlie's robe into a flowery, bubblegum pink dress.

**Point for Malfoy: 1**. Stinking, rotten, putrid, malicious...

Charlie's face dropped for a moment as the audience laughed, but he quickly regained his composure and curtsied. Professor Flitwick changed his clothes back in an instant, but the audience was roaring.

**Point for the Hilarious Charlie: 1**. Charming, wonderful, cute idiot.

Sorry any males out there, girls still rule.

Anyway, the rest of the songs went fantastically well. After it was all done, the kiddies-no, how bout 'teens'- filed off of the stage as I gathered up my music and began to follow them.

Everyone was smiling and shaking my hands before I could take one step off of the stage.

**Points for generous audience: 2.** Sorry, but one point isn't enough.

I smiled and nodded at the praise, knowing that this was all I wanted to happen, and I followed them out. Hermione had a chance to catch my arm before I exited though.

"Megan, your hair is pink. Cormac McLaggen changed it as soon as you had finished bowing."

I grabbed a stray of my hair and examined the pink. Very well done, I must say. Not too bubblegum, almost fusia.

**Total points for annoying and rude audience: 3**. (I had to add one, the repulsive, horrible, vile, nasty...well, they did get me pretty good.)

I headed back to my room, cleaned everything up, and began to wish the room to an ultimate-party state. I had promised the kids, and Professor Folly, to a special treat after the concert. My hair was still pink, Hermione didn't have time to change it as I left, (you wouldn't believe how much like a herd of cows everyone acts as soon as they are let out of the Great Hall).

Who cares? I was a rocker punk-rock princess, might as well wear the crown.

_Well, here goes nothing_, I thought as I opened the door to let in the excited choir students. Unfortunately, the entire school came in.

Perfect.

**Points for boisterious and loud audience: 1,** they all got into the room before I could say anything. That leaves them a **total of 4**.

Don't worry, I win in the end. _I'm_ the score-keeper, after all.


	33. The Morning After

**UNBOUNDLESS apologies to anyone who as long anticipated an update! **

Now that that is out of the way, enjoy!

* * *

34.

Alrighty, here's the current score:

Malfoy: 1 Charlie: 1 Audience: 4 Moi: 2

So anyway, the party was a huge success. Loud music, lighting up floor, and the disco ball had everyone, even Professor Folly, rocking hard.

That deserves another point, right? Moi: 3

Most of the time I went around and talked with various people. Professor Folly was in the middle of the floor breaking out moves that though school appropriate, were pretty scary. No one should have to see a woman in her mid-thirties trying to do the worm after she had inelegantly performed to disco.

Anyway, I still have my horrendous pink hair and, to be frank, it's kinda cool. Charlie complemented it and asked me to dance.

He gets another point, as you can imagine, so Charlie: 2.

I like this point system, I get to choose everything. And since I just caught Malfoy making out with my sister, he's out of the running. Completely. No booing out there, whoever you are.

I was just really gettin' my groove on when the music cut. I looked up at the switchboard I had near the piano and saw Fred and George quickly fussing with wires. I ran up to them, demanding what was wrong, "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing," Fred murmured as he got the music rolling again. I was about to head back to the floor when I noticed where one of the wires was leading. To my bedroom.

"What is 'nothing', exactly?" I asked, following the wires. George grabbed my arm, but I yanked it away and saw what they had done to my room.

Everything, and I mean everything, was pink. But the wire itself was hooked up to a neon sign blinking the words: 'I LOVE CHARLIE'.

I turned on them, "What were you thinking? No, I'm sorry, thinking requires a brain."

Fred and George explained to me, "It wasn't us, we just sort of gave them the idea..."

"Who?" I rounded on them.

"McLaggen and a bunch of his loser friends," Fred said.

"Who we would be glad to help you beat them up." George had high hopes tonight. I almost let him too, but since he and his brother want to attend this school until seventh year, I decided no. No matter how much I would have thoroughly enjoyed it.

Alright, this deserves the first-ever deductal. Audience: 2. As I have said before, one point isn't enough.

See? I told ja I'd win. I got the bedroom back to normal, it only took a thought or two. Then I had an idea. An awesome idea, as those are the only ones I have. Well, except for the whole let's-let-Harry-and-Malfoy-duel one. And the let's-follow-Snape-around one. And the let's-get-fired one.

I headed back to the dance floor and saw Cormac McLaggen and his 'loser friends' watching against the wall and I decided something: this was my party, and what's a party without cake? Let me tell you something, it isn't a party then.

I went into my room, which by now had returned to it's normal state of marvelous decorating, and strolled over to the mini-fridge next to my bed. In it I have a monsterous stash of candy and soda alike, but now I shoved the soda to the side so I could grab the platter of cupcakes I had. (I have many weaknesses, and this is just one of them.)

I brought out the plate and started chucking them at Cormac, who just happened to look like a prize-winning idiot with pink frosting on the back of his head. Soon everyone around me had emptied the platter and was flinging them at full force.

Fred, George, and Lee Jordan disappeared and in five minutes returned with some more trays of thickly-frosted cupcakes from the kitchens for everyone to throw. And I didn't stop them, it was really rather pleasurable.

So, to say that this party was off the hook would be an understatement, so I'm going to give me and the auidience a point each. It was well earned. I think I might have popped my shoulder lightly tossing a cupcake at Ron.

I got a few fired at me. Alright, more than a few, maybe a hundred or so. But, rest assured, I lobbed one with all my might at Malfoy and it felt incredibly uplifting. He turned around and threw one back, but I ducked in time and it hit Fred on the back of the head. Fred thought it was George who threw it, so they started dueling via cupcakes. It was terribly gruesome, I must add.

Anyway, so now everyone's getting kinda tired, so group by group they started heading to their dormitories.

Reality check: I had to clear the place out at 1:00 a.m. because I wanted to get some sleep, not to mention I had to pack in the morning.

I looked around my cake-spluttered classroom and sat down on my piano bench, which was clean because it was tucked under the piano.

So many memories from teaching kept revolving around in my head, like a filmstrip without any stop. Smiles, pouts, threats, hugs, laughter, music, duels, movies, friends, concerts, dancing, cupcakes...it was all wonderful while it lasted.

Finally I retired to bed, the film still running. It didn't stop, but it went into my dreams. I didn't have any prophetic dreams, but just happy ones. The happiest ones I've ever had.

I'm on the train to the airport now, it's going to London and then from there I catch a plane back home. Let me reveal to you my hectic morning:

* * *

I woke up an hour earlier than when my usual alarm goes off because a noise had disturbed my blissful sleep. It started as fervent whispering, then I heard a loud bang as something crashed to the floor inside the classroom.

Tiptoeing in my slippers to the door, I creaked it open a slight crack. I almost laughed out loud when I saw who was there and, more humorously, why.

It seems that there are always those pesky students that have to make a scene wherever they go. Fred, George, Harry the Balistic, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and many others were entrapping me in. There were streamers of all colors drapped everywhere, ballons right by the doors, noisemakers, dungbombs...oh, wait, they were throwing me a farewell party.

How sweet, and I'm okay with it, as long as I don't have to clean up after like I had to for last night's party. Yeah, that was a bundle of fun.

"Guys, you really didn't need-," I began before kids started springing up out of everywhere, screaming, 'Surprise!'

I started and yelled, no doubt that was their intent all along, and I reddened instead of finishing my sentance. Stupid, worthless, lovable, kind, malicent...

"We just wanted to see you off," Ginny explained as she hugged me around the shoulders, (which by now had stopped shaking out of the shock).

"Yeah, and to finish me off," I muttered under my breath, but I thanked them all graciously, "Thanks for booby-trapping me in guys, it really hits me right here." I pounded my chest meaningfully as they grinned at my sarcasm.

"Oh, your hair's still pink, let me get that," Hermione exclaimed as she neared and poofed my hair back to it's original dirt-brown. Yeah, thanks for that Hermione...

They all allowed me ten minutes to ready myself for the day, or in other words 'get dressed', but as soon as I opened my door and set down my packed bags outside the classroom, I felt two bodies clasp me on each arm.

"On to breakfast!" Fred proclaimed as he and George trapped me on both sides and shoved me to the Great Hall. At first I expected them to drop me off at my usual spot, but I soon found a throne of horrendous pink ribbons and streamers right at the head of the Gryffindor Table.

Well, there goes an easy exit...


	34. Until then,

35. 

To admit that I've never been so embarassed in my life would be an understatement. Maybe if I said: _'I've never been so embarassed, insulted, loved, ridiculed, and whooped for no apparent reason so much in my life before this hazardous day'_, that would explain it.

After breakfast I headed up to my room to grab my suitcases, (I was taking a few things with me, so my number of bags increased), and headed down the stairs for the last time. All the students waved me on, as if to say, "Oh, you were fun, we sucked up to you so much you have pucker marks, but it's time for you to go now, bye bye!"

So all in all it was...very touching.

Charlie shoved me a piece of paper with his address and his friend's with the free chocolates, (I'd write Charile's down here for you, but I'm afraid of the amount of mail he'd recieve demanding signed autographs). I can't wait to get free chocolates!

The rest of the Gryffindor gang (and Luna) had all bunched their money together to purchase a bright pink book (of course it had to be that atrocious hue) of all their names and addresses and on the back couple pages they had written me some helpful notes:

Ron wrote: 'Coolest Squib I know is holding this book. See ya.'

Hermione wrote: 'Keep up with your music! Write to me this summer, the boys never do!'

Fred wrote: 'Keep your hair pink, it really captures an image that says 'Megan'.

George wrote: 'If you want to hear my words of wisdom, just write to me. I don't have the frivolous time to write them here, mostly because Ron's handwriting took up the whole page.'

Harry wrote: 'Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on Snape and Malfoy for you.' He's too nice, isn't he?

And there was many other entries, mostly saying what Ron wrote, like how cool I am. Which, of course, can not be denied.

The teachers had said a few kind words to me this morning after breakfast too, but no one said as many as Professor Folly. She even gave me a hug in front of the entire school. Yeah, _thanks_ for that one, Folly.

Apparently I was being transported to London by way of a small train, not the Hogwarts Express, of which Madam Hooch had volunteered to drive. I choose to sit quitely in a passenger seat with my hands folded polietly as the old bat beeped and yelled her wonderfully uplifting opinions the roadway users on the road running alongside.

Well, we're done. I'll write once I get on the plane.

* * *

Well, I'm on the plane now, (as if you didn't guess that), beside an old woman who reeks of spoiled pumpkins and snores louder than a foghorn. When I had gotten off the train, Madam Hooch shouted a gruff, "Goodbye, lassie," and then she went on her way. 

I trudged through the Muggle roads to the airport, not getting many strange glances at my fantastically pink hair. Well, 'quite a few', but not 'many'. Perhaps 'numerous', but definetly not 'many'. Everything went fine, my plane didn't get delayed. I almost wish it had, it would have given me a small excuse to go back.

Even though I'm 'going home', it feels as if I'm leaving one. Mom will have her list of chores for me, Dad his awkward hug, and I'm positive that the marching band I left at my hometown school has survived just fine without my piccolo. (Thought you knew all about me, didn't cha? Well burn, you didn't!)

Oh crap, this is the last page in the diary. I'll have to get a new one, (unless Aunty Judy gets me another one, probably just as pink).

I'll miss everyone, I'll write daily, I'll continue to play my music, I'll eat my free chocolates instantly, and everytime and smell popcorn I'll think of Professor Orville. Everytime I eat a cupcake I'll have this strange, irripressable urge to chuck it at Katie. And I know that everytime I see this bright shade of pink I'll remember it all over again.

So, I guess this is the end. Major bummer, I know.

Well, until my rubber chicken gloves become as fashionable and graceful as Charlie's curtsies,

_Megan Catharke_, former Hogwarts professor and sarcastic Squib.

* * *

**Hey, I know it's 'done', but I might write a sequel, another adventure for Megan to battle. Please let me know if anybody with more than half a brain would read it.**


End file.
